El secreto de la familia
by Creatures Queen
Summary: Dramionie, un poco diferente a cualquier otro donde cambio un poco las cosas, desde la perspectiva de Hermionie, donde todo no es lo que parece y nuestra pequeña castaña sera alguien muy especial Aclaracion: Harry Potter no me pertenece y hago esto por gusto, nadie me paga. Los personajes son de Rowling pero la idea de la nueva historia es mia. Gracias por leer
1. Cap 1 Descubriendo la verdad

El secreto de una familia

Capítulo 1: Descubriendo la verdad

Ya me soy Hermionie Jean Granger me conocen por la "sangre sucia" por culpa del hurón de Malfoy o eso es lo que quiero que crean, estoy de vacaciones con mis padres antes de entrar en mi quinto año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, pertenezco a Gryffindor con mis mejor amigo Harry Potter, también paso el tiempo con Ron Weasley aunque no siempre muestre quien soy porque me he dejado pisotear las serpientes guardando todo el veneno que tengo dentro mío, siendo capaz de contestar mucho peor que ellos además de que adoro hacer bromas, y siendo tan inteligente como soy nadie me cree capaz de nada. En este momento estoy cambiándome para poder practicar con mi adorada espada, puede que no lo sepan ya que siempre lo he ocultado mi familia es parte latina como parte inglesa, aunque el apellido de mi padre no es el que, uso se todo sobre su familia, los Castillo gracias a mis abuelos aprendí a cantar y bailar valorando la música y con mi madre y su familia obtuve mi amor por los libros al igual que la esgrima. Me puse un short negro que me permite el movimiento y un top azul como siempre me deje el pelo suelto y camine tranquilamente bajando por las escaleras de mi casa hasta mi salón de entrenamiento donde solía estar mi salón de juegos cuando era pequeña.

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos moviendo la espada al aire con velocidad saltando, girando y lanzando la espada para agarrarla otra vez, de tantos años haciéndolo ya parece ser una extensión de mí cuerpo, suspire agotada guardando mi espada en su funda

estas mejorando mucho Jean – escuche decir a una voz masculina, levante la cabeza encontrándome con Roberto o Beto como yo le digo, es uno de los sirvientes de mi familia, tanto Beto como Adagio su esposa y el ama de llaves cuidan la casa desde que tengo uso de razón y todos me dicen Jean ya que solo respondo a Hermionie cuando estoy en la escuela

gracias Beto – agradezco aceptando el agua que me tiende, al darle un sorbo la frescura de la misma me alivia la garganta

estas esforzándote mucho con la espada –

solo es costumbre además me divierte – admito sonriendo

¿Cómo cantar y bailar? – pregunta dándome una toalla, me la paso por el cuello y la frente quitando todo el sudor en mi

sabes que cantar y bailar es de familia – respondo saliendo junto a él del salón, caminamos por el pasillo a la cocina donde nos encontramos con Adagio – hola Ada – saludo dejando la toalla en uno de los banquillos junto a la espada

hola Jean ¿un batido? – ofrece sonriéndole a su marido dejando una taza y un vaso en la mesa de la isla, sin responder agarre el vaso y me lo tome en un segundo recibiendo el sabor de las fresas y la crema con gusto suspire dejándolo en la mesa una vez más – ¿Cuánto falta para que te vayas a Hogwarts otra vez? – cuestiona sacándome una sonrisa, ya que en mi familia no me tengo que ocultar ni nada

en unos días Ada, ni siquiera prepare el baúl – murmuro

Jean ¿quieres tocar conmigo hija? – inquiere mi padre entrando en la cocina trayendo su guitarra a cuestas, una hermosa guitarra negra decorada con el dibujo de una luna reflejada en el mar, mi mama se la había regalado hace años

sabes que si – digo siguiéndolo a la sala donde pude ver la chimenea encendida, mi madre leyendo en un sillón de tres plazas de un color verde Slytherin que siempre me ha gustado aunque estaba gastado los buenos momentos en él siempre se mantendrían – hola mama ¿Qué lees? – me intereso sonriendo al verla usar un camisón escoces

solo es un viejo libro de cuentos hija – cuenta ella mirándonos - ¿cantaran esta noche? – sonreía, el que cantemos ya era una costumbre en nuestra familia

si, lo haremos – respondimos al unísono, papa se puso a tocar una lenta melodía

Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir, navegare sin detenerme – empecé a cantar – no llores por favor, te llevo en mi corazón, yo te cantare aunque cerca no este, yo te cantare soñando en regresar Recuérdame aunque tenga que viajar, Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar, Hasta que en mis brazos estés –

Recuérdame al estar en altamar, nadando en el fondo del mar – siguió mi padre – te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás, Recuérdame en tus travesías te acompañare –

Sin importar a donde quiera llegar, Recuérdame – cantamos al unísono el final de la canción

realmente adoro esa canción – admite mi mama acostada en el sillón, su rostro reflejaba cansancio – la canto tu padre cuando nos conocimos en primero ¿lo recuerdas Manuel? – pregunta dirigiéndose a mi padre

claro que lo recuerdo llevabas una trenza en el pelo, una camisa blanca y una falda negra aunque por algún motivo no tenías zapatos, estaba solo porque mis compañeros no me conocían y me tropecé contigo junto al cuadro de las trillizas – relato el

nunca me contaron como se conocieron – reclamo sentándome en la almohada que suelo usar para componer o mirar la televisión o leer – cuéntenme – exijo mirándolos a ambos

está bien te contaremos un secreto que te hemos ocultado – empezó mama dejando el libro en una mesita junto a ella – de mi parte de mi familia somos criaturas mágicas – soltó con un suspiro

y de la mía son magos de sangre pura, unos muy particulares – agrega papa – sabes que somos latinos ¿verdad? – asentí a modo de respuesta – algunos de los magos latinos son capaces de hablar con los muertos y traerlos a la vida si así lo queremos nosotros – explico acariciando la guitarra

de la nuestra somos criaturas, tuvimos algunas veelas, ninfas pero la mayoría somos además de brujas sirenas, con todo lo que eso implica solemos descubrir que somos a los dieciséis años –

eso explica por qué me lo cuentan ahora, cumpliré dieciséis en tres meses – digo con tranquilidad entendiendo totalmente por qué lo ocultaron - ¿algo más que deba saber? –

la mayoría de las criaturas somos aprueba de las maldiciones imperdonables, rebotan al tocarnos – dice mi madre como si nada – yo soy una sirena al igual que tu abuela y tu bisabuela – admitió sonriendo

¿sangre pura? – le pregunte a mi padre que asintió - ¿en qué casa estuvieron si fueron a Hogwarts? –

yo a Slytherin y tu madre a Gryffindor, y no antes de que lo preguntes no nos importó la guerra de casas ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales siempre estábamos juntos lejos de todos – comento papa

además a partir de mis dieciséis sentía una necesidad de estar en el lago negro nadando que pasaba más tiempo en el agua que en cualquier otro lugar, pero recuerdo que cuando conocí a tu padre él me molestaba tanto, aun así me molesto hasta los dieciséis años cuando mi lado de criatura despertó – sigue mama sonriendo jugueteando con un collar que lleva en su cuello

desde ese día me la cruce frente al cuadro de las trillizas me pareció hermosa de una manera que no podía explicar, como si me hubiera encantado una veela mas solo a mí me afectaba – yo solo los miraba fascinada, jamás me habían contado la historia y aunque no tuviera sangre mágica su vida lo había sido – y cuando cumplió los dieciséis años por accidente la tire al lago negro pero en vez de salir a respirar al poco tiempo solo no lo hizo, me asuste tanto que dejando la guitarra en el árbol salte a buscarla –

me había vuelto una sirena y simplemente esperaba que se fuera pero no paso, en cuanto lo sentí saltar me puse un encantamiento de secado e impermeable desapareciendo mi cola de su vista pero algo nos volvió amigos y eventualmente pareja. No podíamos estar mucho tiempo separados además – papa tenía la vista fija en mama como si quisieran evitar contarme algo

al salirme la cola obtuve características de una serpiente y al hacerme la selección otra vez – empezó a decir con un nerviosismo palpable en su voz

te cambiaron a Slytherin – termine por ella sonriendo para mí era obvio que de algún lugar salía el veneno y mi astucia con el nuevo descubrimiento todo tiene lógica

¿no te molesta? – preguntaron a la vez

claro que no, siempre fui un poco diferente a los demás tan valiente como un león y tan venenosa como una serpiente y mucho más astuta que todos mis amigos aunque siempre lo oculte – admito levantando los hombros quitándole importancia – de la misma forma que escondí lo de la esgrima – agrego dejando escapar un suspiro

este año ¿Por qué no muestras a la verdadera tú? luego de tu cumpleaños todo cambiara – sugirió mi madre levantándose del sillón

tiene razón seria impresionante verte siendo realmente tu hija, sabes que te apoyaremos cuando lo necesites, así que porque no vas a preparar tu baúl y demuestras quien eres Jean te vas en tres días – apoyo mi padre imitando a su esposa levantándose del suelo dejando la guitarra en el sillón – siempre serás nuestro pequeño renacuajo sin importar lo que pase – murmura acariciando mi cabeza con dulzura como cuando solo era una niña pequeña, bufo levantándome de mi cómoda almohada les sonrió volviendo a subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, al abrir la puerta pude encontrarme con mi cama King side vestida con sabanas verde oscuro de algodón varias almohadas rojas y una cortina de satén negro rodeando la cama, junto a esta del lado derecho hay un escritorio con una biblioteca con varios de mis libros favoritos, en el escritorio descansan mis cuadernos en blanco o escritos junto a lápices y pergaminos, del lado izquierdo esta la puerta del armario y la puerta de mi baño un poco más lejos mi baúl para la escuela y otro donde guardo los juguetes que deje de usar, hay estantes en la pared con cuadros mágicos y no mágicos con Harry, Ron, los gemelos Weasley, mis padres y mis abuelos paternos ya que los maternos murieron cuando cumplí los once años.

Me entretuve recogiendo todo para la escuela guardando la ropa de mi tamaño, junto a más para los fines de semana que nadie me creería capaz de usar con los zapatos y zapatillas, guarde varios pares de aros y anillos sonriendo con malicia aunque nadie me viera porque todos me conocerían desde cero otra vez

hija olvide contarte de que no confíes mucho en los Weasley Molly solía querer quedarse con tu padre y batíamos a duelo muchas veces porque estaba conmigo las mujeres de esa familia suelen ser traicioneras de primera clase – dice mi madre entrando por la puerta de mi cuarto usando unos tejanos rasgados con una remera de manga corta negra – por cierto tengo esto para ti – cuenta sacando una pequeña caja de su espalda, de terciopelo negro

¿Qué es? – quise saber agarrándola

viene con esto – confiesa dándome una carta que parece haber sido escrita hace unos años – la escribió mi madre, tu abuela – aclaro ella ante mi duda, sin más demora abrí la carta "Querida Hermionie de seguro cuando tu madre te de esta carta estaré muerta pero da igual sé que te abras convertido en una gran mujer seguramente altanera, orgullosa y letal como yo cuando era pequeña, recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y tuviste tus primeros estragos de magia pero en lugar de ponerte triste te enojabas ya que no hacías magia cuando querías, te ocultamos lo que eras en realidad y estoy segura que fue malo para ti pero era necesario, nuestras familias tienen demasiado poder y Voldemort particularmente tenía un ojo en nosotros pero Abraxas nos ocultó, si no sabes quién es Abraxas Malfoy fue un gran amigo mío, por todo lo que hizo lo mataron. Sin importar nada Hermionie hay un par de cosas que quiero que sepas. Primero tienes más poder en un dedo que cualquiera en todo el cuerpo y segundo las apariencias siempre engañan, como yo seguramente ocultas tu verdad pero a los dieciséis déjate llevar por la verdad esa siempre va a ser la mejor opción. Te adoramos yo y tu abuelo, feliz cumpleaños Hermionie. Tus abuelos" leí en silencio limpiando unas lágrimas traicioneras mire a mi madre un segundo antes de bajar la vista otra vez note algo más escrito "Obviamente solo leerías esto si realmente lo necesitabas y si así fue lo que hay en la caja es un collar con el escudo de las familias unidas, tiene una media luna de zafiro de los Granger, un cristal con forma de una pequeña corona que cambia dependiendo el humor por los Castillo y finalmente una serpiente que bordea todo, la serpiente te parecerá curiosa pero si quieres saber por qué deberás esperar" reí al terminar abriendo la caja encontrando una gargantilla deje la carta sobre la mesa y la me puse en el cuello – te queda hermosa – adula mama jugueteando con mi pelo lacio, acomodo los mechones blancos que tengo, me cambie el pelo al empezar las vacaciones y me enamore de cómo me quedo. Hice un movimiento de varita metiendo todo lo necesario en el baúl

termine – digo sonrojándome guarde mi varita en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

lo note Jean ¿compraste todo lo que necesitas para quinto año? – pregunto arrastrándome fuera del cuarto a la sala de estar

si lo compre todo antes de irme de vacaciones – admito encontrándome con papa

hola papa – saludo sentándome con él en el sillón - ¿alguno de ustedes voló en escoba? – me intereso pensando cómo van a reaccionar los chicos cuando me vean

yo, podía haber jugado de buscador en quiddich pero prefería estudiar o estar con tu madre cantando o simplemente mirándola – cuenta papa sacando de no sé dónde un par de varitas dándole una a mama, las mire curiosa - núcleo de corazón de dragón –

núcleo de pelo de unicornio – dice mama haciendo salir chispas celestes de su varita

y sus patronus ¿Qué forma tienen? – sigo preguntando lo que me parece más interesante

nundu – dice papa – los nundus se extinguieron cuando mi tátara abuelo era pequeño, solían contarme historias de ellos y sucedió seguro debe haber libros de ellos en Hogwarts – conto tranquilo el

el mío es un jaquin, son jaguares voladores de otro mundo que lleva perdido años, una de tus ancestros solía montarlos para viajar y pasear, tu padre sabe dónde encontrarlos y entrenarlos es más tú tienes uno que solías montar cuando eras pequeña – agrega mama, ambos se movieron al unísono haciendo aparecer a sus patronus sin decir una palabra, ambas criaturas aparecieron en una nube celeste más en vez de estar unidas a las varitas corretearon y volaron por toda la sala como si tuvieran poder propio sorprendiéndome no sabía que los patronus pudieran hacer eso, recordé vagamente sobre ese jaquin y como lo montaba – las personas de nuestra familia son capaces de muchas cosas hija, cosas que cualquiera creería imposible pero lo que sabes –

siempre lo imposible puede dejar de serlo si crees en ello – termine por ella ya que mis padres suelen decirme eso todo el tiempo – lo sé en fin ¿algo que quieran hacer antes de que me valla? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar a las criaturas vivían como si nada les preocupara

ya te dijimos todo lo que era necesario hasta donde recordamos – dice mi padre haciendo aparecer unas golosinas.


	2. Cap 2 La nueva princesa de Howgarts

Capítulo 2: La nueva princesa de Hogwarts

He pasado los últimos tres días disfrutando con mis padres, viéndolos hacer magia dejándome llevar por la verdadera yo, practique con mi espada y volé con mi padre en la escoba, hoy me voy al colegio otra vez mi madre tuvo que irse y no pudo acompañarme a la estación pero mi padre pudo acompañarme

\- ¿iras como mago o como muggle? – pregunte vistiéndome con un short de jean, botas militares, top negro y mi espada colgada de mi espalda con un hechizo desilusionador, mi pelo sigue lacio y teñido

\- como mago ya me canse de ocultarme y quiero desahogarme un poco con Lucius Malfoy – dice cargando mi baúl como si este no pesara nada, le había contado lo que el hurón me hizo pero me aseguraron que no fue su culpa mas todo lo hacía para salvar a su madre y por como lo dijeron preferí creerles y darle otra oportunidad al rubio

\- eres malo – murmure sonriendo

\- soy de Slytherin corazón, es obvio que soy malo – rio en respuesta atravesando la barrera conmigo, en cuanto estuvimos del otro lado varias personas nos miraban quizá creían que éramos nuevos en el andén o algo ya que nadie se nos acercaba – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una travesura? – ofreció sonriendo de una forma que solo veía cuando íbamos a hacer una travesura

\- sabes que amo hacer eso – admití ya que siempre me vieron como la aplicada o la que nunca rompe las reglas pero la realidad es que soy tan escurridiza como una serpiente - ¿Cuál es el plan papa? – quise saber mirándolo atentamente

\- Busquemos a Malfoy y ya sabrás que hacer quiero que persuadas a su hijo – pidió mirando sobre la gente para localizar a los rubios, pasaron menos de dos segundos antes de verlo sonreír de nuevo, encontró a su presa y según su sonrisa está totalmente indefensa – esta con una chica de pelo negro y dos rubias ¿las conoces? – inquirió bajando la vista

\- Parkinson y las Greengrass seguramente – anuncio jugueteando con mi varita - ¿cambio el color de mis ojos? prefiero que sepan que soy yo cuando ya estemos en el colegio, será más divertido así – agrego viendo el verde esmeralda de los suyos que siempre me han gustado

\- sabes que en realidad tienes heterocromia ¿no? – al ver mi mirada confundida suspiro – uno de tus ojos es dorado y el otro es verde, te puse un hechizo para altéralos porque en el mundo muggle es bastante raro ver a cualquiera con heterocromia y mucho más con una alteración tan grande – explico decidida saque el encantamiento de mis ojos sintiendo como cambiaban – por Salazar hace cuanto no veía esos hermosos ojos – papa me acaricio el rostro con ternura – por cierto los Castillo somos algo así como de la realeza, somos la familia de magos latina más antigua – explico sonriendo reduciendo mi baúl para que lo pueda guardar en el bolso de mi espada, levantando la cabeza empezamos a caminar hacia los Malfoy y compañía en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba llegamos cinco rubios y una pelinegra nos miraron atentamente

\- Oye padre ¿estos serán de quienes tanto hablan? – pregunto con altanería rebajando a las serpientes manteniéndole la mirada al hurón – no son gran cosa, ni siquiera son dignos de míranos – anuncio haciendo un gesto de mano amagando a irme

\- tienes razón Jean no merecen ni vernos – responde el con el mismo tono que yo mirando a Narcisa Malfoy fijamente - ¿tú que dices nos vamos? – sugirió como si ocultara algo

\- ¿Castillo? ¿Manuel Castillo eres tú? – cuestiono la rubia llamando mi atención

\- Eso suelen decir cuando se dirigen a mí – comento papa cambiando la mirada a Lucius - ¿te acuerdas de mi Malfoy? – pude notar como el cabeza de familia empezaba a negar retrocediendo con suma lentitud sin dejar de mirar a mi padre – parece que si me recuerdas aun eres igual de cobarde, tanto que amenazas a tu propio hijo con matar a tu esposa para que logre lo que tú no, eres solamente un ratón asustado como siempre lo fuiste incluso le has mentido con eso de que los sangre pura no deben mezclarse con los que no son totalmente puros, mi familia no lo es y nadie puede con nosotros, tu hijo no tiene la culpa pero te aseguro que si mi hija llega a sufrir una vez más por culpa de tu cobardía yo mismo iré tras de ti y sabes que ni tu señor podrá conmigo – mi padre hablo con tono bajo capaz de causarle un escalofrió a cualquiera, sonriendo giro a ver a Draco – y tu deja de creerte superior a todos porque mi hija te supera, además te recomiendo que dejes de saltar de flor en flor solo te harás daño pero no te preocupes ya tienes la protección de los Castillo y tú también Cissy – sonrió otra vez mirando a las tres chicas – ustedes no tienen salvación algo me dice que son demasiado rastreras y egocéntricas para su propia salud – se mofo girándose a mí, moviéndose levemente – Cariño ¿tienes todo verdad? –

\- Claro padre – acepte acercándome a Draco poniendo una de mis manos en su nuca para mimarlo levemente - ¿tú que dices rubio, podemos divertirnos un poco? – sugiero con tono seductor sin dejar de mimarlo notando perfectamente cómo se tensaba - ¿tienes algo que decir? –

\- yo soy Draco ¿tú eres? – murmuro intentando sonreír mas no logro mantener su voz estable

\- mi nombre no importa porque tendrás mucho tiempo para conocerme en el castillo – comento sabiendo que caería en mi trampa

\- ¿entras por primera vez a Hogwarts? – pregunta un poco más firme y puedo notar que las tres chicas se van por no tener la atención del príncipe

\- no realmente en realidad es mi quinto año – admito dejándolo tembloroso volviendo a pararme junto a mi padre que asiente de manera aprobatoria los rubios sucumbieron a nosotros – me subiré al tren padre nos veremos en unos cuantos días ¿verdad? – pregunto haciendo referencia a mi cumpleaños

\- claro hija nunca faltaría, va a ser un día muy importante – habla moviendo su varita haciendo aparecer un brazalete de platino en una caja de terciopelo – entrégaselo cuando sea conveniente para ti, sabes lo que dijo tu abuela los Black y algunos de los Malfoy son de fiar – habla sin que le importe que lo pueden escuchar, en ese momento suena un silbato para subir al tren – buena suerte hija, ten cuidado – dicho eso se desapareció, imitándolo me subí al tren sin mirar atrás sabiendo que no vería a Harry hasta llegar al castillo, pero por primera vez me equivoco viendo como un par de personas entran a mi compartimiento

\- tú eres la hija de Castillo – dijo una voz femenina que no reconocí

\- ¿acaso te debo algo? si no es así retírate – respondo venenosa girando para encontrarme con las hermanas Greengrass, Parkinson y otra chica que no conozco por nada del mundo, bufo resistiendo las ganas de sacar mi espada y rebanarles el cuello –las hermanas Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y una chica no tan conocida seguramente de Slytherin también, Daphne de quinto año buenas calificaciones la mayoría son excepcionales aunque no resalta mucho, su hermana Astoria en cuarto año notas altas pero no tanto sobresale por su bonita confección, Parkinson quinto año, malas notas que apenas aprueba conocida por su "relación" con Draco Malfoy aunque esta solo sea falsa – hable con voz monótona escuchando sus jadeos de sorpresa - ¿Qué quieren aquí? ¿consejos de moda? – quise saber sacando mi espada más ellas no podían verla

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – inquiere Parkinson – te exijo que respondas – grita al no obtener lo que quiere, porque no le permitiré pisotearme otra vez

\- escúchame y escúchame bien claro porque no lo repetiré – empecé a decir levantándome del sillón apretando con fuerza el mango de mi espada – jamás vuelvas a decir algo ofensivo hacia mi persona o a nadie porque no tienes derecho ni poder para exigir absolutamente nada, no eres nadie tanto que hasta Crabbe y Goyle son más útiles que tu porque según se ni siquiera eres capaz de calentar la cama de alguien con propiedad, yo soy superior a ti y a cualquiera de tus amigas no te metas conmigo porque lo vas a pasar realmente mal que un crucio va a ser como una caricia para ti y quien ose molestarme ¿entendieron? – termine de decir moviendo la mano para arrastrarlas fuera de mi compartimiento sin escuchar respuesta.

Pasadas varias horas donde me dedique a cantar una vez silenciado y bloqueado el compartimiento me tuve que ponerme el uniforme y llegue a Hogsmade, unos metros alejados de mi pude ver a los Weasley y a Harry subiendo a las carrosas para llegar al castillo, me subí a otra sola hasta que Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini subían sin notar mi presencia

\- ¿escuchaste lo que se cuenta? – pregunto Zabini a Nott con tranquilidad

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – responde el otro curioso cerrando el libro que iba a leer para prestarle atención total a su amigo

\- Los Castillo se unen a Hogwarts aunque es una chica y ya venció a Pansy y las chicas además de dejar catatónico a Draco – explica haciéndome sonreír ya habían corrido el rumor, estoy segura que empeoraría al entrar en el gran comedor

\- ¿dejo catatónico a Draco? imposible – dice Nott como si creyera que el príncipe es de piedra así que aprovechando el motivo decido intervenir

\- ¿Draco es el nombre del vástago Malfoy? – inquiero llamando la atención – hola soy Jean Castillo – me presento sonriendo de lado a ambos

\- tu eres las que mando a volar a las chicas – grito Zabini haciéndome agrandar mi sonrisa

\- hablan mucho de mi hoy – digo sin dejar de sonreír

\- así que eres como dicen – murmura Nott - ¿es tu primera vez en Hogwarts? – pude notar su interés

\- eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes mismos – hablo notando como ya nos encontramos frente a las puertas – nos vemos luego Theodor Nott y Blaise Zabini – me despedí notando su sorpresa, camine por los pasillos al gran comedor sin detenerme me senté junto a Harry que hablaba en susurros con Ron tan concentrados que no parecieron notarme – hola Harry – saludo tocando su hombro el chico se sonrojo con fuerza al verme

\- hola ¿nos conocemos? – pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo - ¿tú la conoces Ron? – volteo al ver al pelirrojo que negaba frenéticamente

\- me conoces hace cinco años, me salvaste de un trol, te ayude a encontrar la cámara de los secretos, a salvar a tu padrino y en el torneo de los tres magos – conté sonriendo – no cambie tanto solo descubrí unas cosas – explico viendo como empieza a entender

\- ¿Mionie? – asiento a su pregunta sintiendo como los brazos del ojiverde me envuelven en un abrazo – te sentaron geniales las vacaciones, estas hermosa me encantan tus ojos – adulo sonriendo – anda cuéntame lo que descubriste –

\- tengo sangre pura – comento en voz baja diciendo solo la mitad porque el hecho de ser criatura creo que debe quedar en secreto al menos por ahora – mis padres tienen magia, soy la última en la línea de los Castillo pero es un secreto por el momento – murmuro guiñando el ojo – y por primera vez decidí que me van a conocer ya no más la niña buena, ahora se fue la sangre sucia –zanjo con seguridad levantándome logrando llamar la atención de algunas serpientes incluidos el profesor Snape y Albus Dumbledore, me moví con total elegancia hacia la mesa de los profesores – Buenas noches profesor – saludo una vez frente a Snape

\- Buenas noches señorita – empezó a saludar el pocionista bajando la vista para analizarme hasta que se detuvo en mi cuello, mirándolo con curiosidad - ¿Castillo? – pregunto como si no supiera con total seguridad, sonreí traviesa asintiendo – es bueno volver a verla por estos rumbos, hace años que no veía esos ojos – me tranquilice sabiendo que mi padre era amigo de Severus y confiaba en el tanto como mi abuela en los Malfoy, seguro sabe algo que yo no mas no me pondría a averiguarlo hoy

\- es bueno saberlo, ¿me contara algún día? – quise saber sintiendo la mirada de muchos sobre mi

\- cuando guste está invitada a pasar por mi laboratorio, se divertirá mucho – cometo entregándome una copa con un líquido bordo – lo que le quede entrégueselo al príncipe – pidió asintiendo a modo de despedida, lo imite para moverme a la mesa de las serpientes, le di un sorbo sintiendo en mi paladar el sabor del vino tinto expandirse, me detuve en la espalda de Malfoy sin hacer nada viendo como comía con tranquilidad aparente

\- ¿tú eres el vástago Malfoy? ¿Draco no? – cuestiono con inocencia apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

\- así es, tú la última Castillo ¿me dirás tu nombre? – refuto girando suavemente tocando mi nariz con la suya en una leve caricia

\- Jean es mi segundo nombre puedes decirme así, pero tienes que saber que me gusta mucho jugar Dragón y ahora no me detiene nada – murmuro en su oído mordiendo levemente el lóbulo, dejo la copa justo frente a el – te la manda tu padrino – me despido saliendo del gran comedor jugueteando con una manzana verde que tome de la mesa


	3. Cap 3 La llegada de los castillo

Capítulo 3: La llegada de los Castillo

Han pasado varios días en los que orgullosa andaba por los pasillos recibiendo halagos de varios chicos, sintiendo la mirada de las serpientes cada vez que teníamos clases juntos más nadie podía descubrir mucho sobre mí, tanto que me llaman por mi segundo nombre, hay algunos que le preguntan a Harry que paso con la "sangre sucia" pero este contesta siempre lo mismo "anda por ahí solo hay que buscarla bien" y por fin llego el día de mi cumpleaños, abrí los ojos encontrándome con el techo del cuarto de la torre, para mi suerte tengo un cuarto para mi sola en una torre oculta a la vista de cualquier persona cerca del lago, mis padres me hablaron de ella alegando que solamente aparecería si así lo deseaba yo, aprovechando el hecho de que por el momento soy Jean me oculto de todos, mi cuarto tiene en el centro una cama de dos plazas vestida con sabanas negras de seda donde me encuentro ahora mismo, una puerta que guarda el baño con bañera y ducha otra puerta de da al armario y una más que me deja directamente en el lago aunque aún no la use nunca también tengo un piso donde puedo entrenar con mi espada. Me levante de la cama con tranquilidad moviendo ligeramente la varita para acomodar mi cama en lo que me daba un baño, me coloque el uniforme dejándome el pelo suelto más decidí cambiar el color de mis mechas blancas por un hermoso verde esmeralda, sonreí al verme en el espejo hoy todo cambiara, camine mientras guardaba mi espada en la funda sin olvidarme del encantamiento desilusionador al salir de la torre me encontré con el director esperándome con su típica sonrisa tranquila

\- buenos días señor director ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – pregunto observando con atención como oculta algo detrás de su espalda

\- Ayuda no es realmente lo que necesito pero quería darle esto, era de su abuela a ella le encantaba hacer acrobacias con esto, descubrirá pronto que ahora será capaz de hacer cosas que antes no hacia – habla con tranquilidad entregándome una hermosa escoba con un moño en la punta – realmente te queda el verde de los Castillo Hermionie – adulo el profesor sonriendo sacándome una sonrisa al escuchar mi primer nombre – pueden ocultarme muy pocas cosas señorita pero disfrute su día, hoy tendremos una visita muy especial para usted y el resto de los alumnos – termina girando sobre sus talones caminando al castillo, bajo la mirada a la escoba en mis manos

\- solo para que lo sepas, a todas las criaturas se nos califica como personajes de un circo – empezó a contar una voz girando la cabeza no encontré a nadie – no me veras a menos que así lo quiera pero te diré que estoy en tu collar, en fin hace muchos años se burlaban de nuestro poder y creían que habíamos nacido para divertir a los demás así que simplemente aprendimos a hacer todo tipo de cosas para divertirnos a nosotras mismas, gracias a eso notamos lo mucho que nos gustan las acrobacias, la esgrima y lo que sea que haga nuestra parte criatura yo en particular era una sirena así que adoraba cantar, nadar y leer – finalizo

\- ¿puedo saber tu nombre si te voy a escuchar de repente? – inquiero subiéndome a la escoba despegando mis pies del suelo sentándome de lado

\- claro mi nombre es Sirene y soy la cuarta en la línea de sangre de las Granger, la primera sirena pero realmente no soy tan interesante te ayudare cuando lo necesites y responderé si tienes alguna duda, pero te sugiero que por el momento vueles – sugirió mi ancestro sin decir más subí lo más alto que pude nivelándome con la ventana de los chicos en la torre Gryffindor – agárrate del mango y tírate al vacío tu cuerpo sabrá que hacer y estoy segura que te divertirás – siguiendo sus indicaciones me solté, di vueltas en el aire, gire, me agarre con las piernas quedando colgada sintiendo el viento hasta que alguien grito mas no pude entender lo que decía así que quedándome colgada de una mano mirando en todas direcciones más lo único que pude notar es un pequeño gentío debajo mío y otro en la ventana de la torre, giro con fuerza saltando a la escoba sin modificar la altura

\- oye ¿nadie te explico que no puedes hacer cosas como esas con una escoba? – pregunto alguien de repente junto a mí, gire encontrándome con Draco sentado en una escoba junto a mi

\- yo no soy tan fanática de las reglas – admito parándome haciendo equilibrio – yo soy un poco propensa a hacer cosas que no debo y adoro hacer cosas inseguras – termino saltando sin dejar de sonreír – vamos Malfoy algo me dice que te encantan los juegos – grito cayendo al vacío

\- es claro que le encantan los juegos, tanto como a su abuelo Abraxas – habla Sirene – sube la mano que la escoba vendrá por ti – sin discutir levante la mano y en unos segundos me encontré agarrada a la escoba estalle en risas disfrutando mi actividad

\- Realmente te encanta divertirte – refuto Draco apareciendo otra vez junto a mi

\- tu abuelo solía divertirse – digo como si nada – solían encantarle los juegos – murmuro acostándome en la escoba

\- lo sé, a mí también me encantaban pero cuando se fue todo cambio y siento que si me divierto estaría traicionándolo – admite el rubio mirando el piso

\- yo no creo que lo estarías traicionando, es más podrías divertirte en su recuerdo piensa que si estuviera aquí contigo estoy segura que preferiría que te divirtieras – explico mirando al cielo - ¿acaso los magos no festejan el día de los muertos? – inquiero en un murmullo

\- ¿Día de los muertos? nunca escuche algo como eso al menos aquí – contesto el decidiendo con lentitud

\- algún día te diré pero muero por desayunar así que te dejo – me despedí sonriendo saltando nuevamente agarrando velocidad me metí al castillo por una ventana, en menos de lo que esperaba ya me encontraba en la puerta del gran comedor – esto va a ser asombroso – murmure usando magia para devolverle los risos a mi pelo quitando el color y oculte mi ojo esmeralda, respire profundo estirando la mano para abrir la puerta, segundos más tarde toda la atención se encontraba fija en mi incluida la de los Slytherin, sin bajarme de la escoba me acerque a Harry que me miraba sorprendido al igual que todo el clan Weasley – hola Harry, chicos ¿Cómo les va? – pregunto con tranquilidad

\- ¿Hermionie? ¿desde cuándo vuelas? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿tu temor a las alturas se fue? – bombardearon los pelirrojos mas todos parecían atentos a las respuestas

\- seré buena y contestare a todo – sonreí – más quizás no sea verdad – agregue con altanería – si soy Hermionie al menos así me llamo, desde que quiero vuelo, realmente no les importa donde estuve y la ultima es obvia – acepte haciendo aparecer una caja de mi cuarto, de ella saque una pelotita para lanzarla al aire y atraparla – Fred, George necesito su ayuda para algo ¿me ayudarían? – pedí aleteando las pestañas de manera coqueta

\- cuenta con nosotros – respondieron al unísono sonriendo con malicia era lógico que los dos mejores bromistas podrían ayudarme

\- oye Hermionie ¿sabes algo de Jean Castillo? – me pregunta Ron curioso sin despegar la vista de mi escoba – además ¿de dónde salió esa escoba? ¿no es la que vimos usar esta mañana a Jean? – le pregunto a Harry

\- es la misma escoba – admito subiendo más alto con un movimiento de mano volví a mi apariencia nadie me podía ver con claridad de lo alto que estaba – muchos han preguntado por mí, más que necesitan saber si solo soy una más – digo en alto parándome en la escoba viendo como la puerta se abría nuevamente dejando entrar a Dumbledore con un encapuchado este último lleva una espada a la vista y un estuche muy conocido para mí, suponiendo mi respuesta me quedo quieta

\- ¿parece que te dieron la escoba de la abuela no Jean? – inquiere con tono jocoso mi padre sin levantar la cabeza – anda salta sabes que te atrapare – avisa haciéndome sonreír, obedeciendo salto dando unos giros en el aire, puedo verlo sacar su espada y sin más caigo en su hoja con una mano ese fue uno de los primeros trucos que aprendí cuando entrenaba con mi padre – como siempre aterrizaje perfecto – alaba el sacándose la capucha

\- hola papi – salude con voz infantil escuchando el jadeo colectivo del gran comedor - ¿vienes por mi fiesta? – quiero saber estirando la mano para subirme en la escoba otra vez

\- ya lo sabes nena además vengo a enseñar algo, ¿recuerdas las historias? – indaga guardando la espada

\- ¿la de los jinetes? – lo veo asentir a modo de respuesta y chillo emocionada moviéndome a la mesa de Slytherin de la nada levanto a Draco que grito momentáneamente pero se calmó al verme – el primero estoy segura que nos divertiremos con el – admito sonriendo sentándolo a mi lado

\- ¿Hermionie Jean Granger Castillo? – susurra el rubio en mi oído – nunca fuiste una hija de muggles eso explica el poder de tu núcleo – asentí para que siguiera hablando – así que me disculpo por todo lo que hice, no sé si lo sabes pero mi padre…- levanto la mano para detenerlo

\- tranquilo lo sé, nuestras familias son amigas desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no veo razón para dejar de serlo ahora – digo como si nada

\- me parece bien ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? – parece hablar con curiosidad mientras seguimos a mi padre en la escoba ya que aunque hablo todo el tiempo lo ignoramos

\- como gustes, mis padres me llaman Jean y los leones cuando lo noten seguramente me llamen Hermionie y las serpientes tienden a llamar por el apellido y usan Castillo ya que odian Granger – explique colgándome de la escoba

\- pues te diré Ni ¿te gusta? – ofrece bajando la mirada para verme sin tener miedo

\- Oye Jean tengo a Zanne lista – grita mi padre – salta y ven aquí – pide

\- me encantaría ahora tienes dos opciones saltas o te agarras con fuerza – advierto parándome en la punta guiando la escoba al grupo de alumnos detrás de mi padre, sin prestarle atención al rubio intente escuchar a mi padre

\- chicos lo que traje para ustedes en esta ocasión son Jaquins una especie de un mundo perdido en el tiempo, hace años no se sabe de ellos pero la familia Castillo los cría en una región apartada – en eso silva llamándolos – los Jaquins son jaguares alados que son capaces de hablar, algunos se dejan montar solo si los creen dignos – en eso una pareja aterrizo en sus flancos – ellos son Zanne – nombro señalando a la derecha donde una Jaquin negra con motas rojas descansaba – y Kyo – señalo a la izquierda donde está el macho amarillo con motas grises – Kyo es un macho que crie desde que era solo un cachorro, de la misma forma Zanne fue criada por Jean así que ¿Quién quiere intentarlo? – ofreció acariciando a Kyo entre sus orejas, yo salte de mí escoba cayendo junto a Zanne

\- hola hermosa hace tanto no te veo – murmuro acariciándola

\- hola princesa es bueno ver que ha crecido – responde ella restregándose contra mi mano – suba anda quiero que intente las piruetas de la escoba sabe que conmigo puede hacer lo mismo – comenta ronroneando – oye el rubio amigo tuyo puede subir también – admitió abriendo sus alas para llegar al chico

\- ¿te animaras? – le pregunto desde el lomo de Zanne, lo veo asentir sin mirar a nadie más que a mi salto junto a mí – chico astuto – le dije mirando levemente a Zanne guiñando un ojo, ella abrió las alas subiendo lo más alto pasando las nubes

\- como siempre aquí arriba es mejor que en cualquier lugar – hablo finalmente Zanne – por cierto un gusto soy Zanne ¿tu? – le pregunta a Draco que no esta tan asustado como debería – adivino eres un Malfoy – bufo

\- esta criatura es muy inteligente – comenta Draco sonriendo de lado

\- tenía que ser ¿Por qué no lo supuse si todos los Granger son amigos de los Malfoy o al menos casi todos ellos – recrimino Zan resoplando – Foxer se llevaría genial contigo es igual de altanero y pretencioso como tú, mejor aún te lo presentare ahora – decidió sonriendo – Oye Fox – grito con fuerza levantando las orejas dispuesta a escuchar y localizar a su amigo

\- sabes que detesto que me grites Zan – gruñe el macho gris de manchas blancas, se quedó sobre volando junto a nosotros analizando a Draco – ultimo vástago Malfoy ¿nieto de Abraxas? – inquirió girando sobre sí mismo


	4. Cap 4 Un nuevo poder

Capítulo 4: Un nuevo poder

\- así es ¿conociste a mi abuelo? – se interesó el chico estirando la mano hacia el mostrándole un curioso brazalete de una especie de platino – esto fue lo último que me dejo – murmuro bajando la cabeza, puse una mano en su mejilla para animarlo de manera silenciosa

\- relájate chico, tu abuelo era un gran hombre sabia mil cosas lo único que no pudo controlar fue a su hijo Lucius por eso deje de acercarme a la mansión realmente adoraba estar por ahí – se entristeció Fox sacudiendo ligeramente la cola – esa pulsera la hicimos juntos en el pueblo donde nací – informo – vibra cuando…- dejo la frase sin terminar acercándose a Draco

\- cuando te acercas a mí, ¿es posible que te hayas aparecido por la mansión cuando era pequeño? ¿verdad cuando llovía o me dejaban? – quiso saber con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, me entristeció escucharle decir que lo dejaban solo de pequeño pero ya m vengaría de Lucius, mi madre adora a Narcisa que también se encuentra bajo la amenaza del cobarde, sentí a Draco moverse repentinamente cambiando de Jaquin – es realmente impresionante todo esto, muchas gracias Ni – me sonríe desde el lomo de Fox

\- tranquilo Dragón, va a mejorar todo créeme – digo estirando la mano para llamar a la escoba – Zan recoges a mi padre o llama a Kyo quiero saber que será de mi – pido cambiándome a la escoba, ella sale volando en un segundo - ¿quieren que los deje para que hablen Fox? – me intereso mirando atentamente los hermosos ojos mercurio de Malfoy que se notan tristes

\- estaremos bien princesa relájate ¿Por qué no le explicas sobre el día de los muertos a Draco? sé que le va a gustar mucho – advierte Fox volando a la torre de astronomía decido seguirlo desde mi escoba – pequeño relámpago estate tranquilo que te dejo en buenas manos – murmuro cerca del rubio fregándose contra su cuello

\- gracias Foxer – dice Draco con la voz rota

\- con Fox está bien Co, nunca te volveré a dejar solo - acepta la criatura acariciándolo con el hocico

\- así me decía mi abuelo – murmura con un tono de añoranza que no creí capaz de tener, pude ver como se sentaba en el borde de la torre evitando a toda costa que le vea la cara, me senté junto a él viendo a Fox volar lejos – realmente lo extraño mucho – dice toqueteando la pulsera

\- las brujas de nuestra familia son capaces de ver y hablar con los espíritus y alguna de nosotras puede traerlos a la vida hasta ahora solo existieron dos capaces de hacerlo – explica repentinamente Sirene sorprendiéndome – si quieres puedo decirte cómo hacerlo – sugirió

\- por favor, lo que sea para que sonría – murmuro acariciando la espalda del rubio intentando tranquilizarlo

\- si tú tienes esa habilidad solo tienes que tocar en este caso la pulsera y dejándote llevar por la magia vas a comunicarte – agrega Sirene tranquilizándome es algo realmente sencillo por como lo describe

\- bien, Draco ¿puedo intentar algo? – le pregunto sonriéndole quitando las pocas lágrimas de su rostro con mi pulgar, el rubio solo asintió incapaz de decir palabra con sumo cuidado pongo mis dedos sobre la pulsera sintiendo su magia y siguiendo las instrucciones de mi ancestro me dejo llevar a ver qué sucede

\- ¿la última Granger verdad? – pregunto una voz masculina detrás de mí, giro encontrando a un hombre rubio con aspecto fino de dulce sonrisa y hermosos ojos mercurio

\- así es también soy una Castillo, mi nombre es Hermionie Jean ¿usted es Abraxas Malfoy verdad? – quise saber sintiendo la mirada de Draco en mi

\- exactamente señorita, un gusto conocerte ¿Cómo es que puedo estar aquí? – el hombre parecía realmente sorprendido

\- realmente no estoy segura pero lo traje con la intención de alegrar a Draco, hoy mi padre trajo a Foxer por una clase especial ya que es mi cumpleaños pero descubrió que usted crio a Foxer y se puso algo triste y quise alegrarlo – explico señalándolo con la mano -¿Sirene cómo puedo hacer para que hablen entre ellos? – pregunte en un murmullo viendo como Abraxas mira a su nieto con cariño

\- Draco ya lo puede ver y hablarle si quiere, gracias a la pulsera y que tú lo estas tocando – explica ella haciéndome suspirar

\- ¿puedes verme Co? estoy detrás de ti pequeño – habla el mayor dejando su mano en la espalda del menor

\- ¿abuelo? – pregunto sorprendiéndose girando para ver a su abuelo, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron volviéndolos plata liquida -¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – giro para verme y solo sonreí indicando que era real lo que ve

\- encontraste una buena amiga Co, ¿qué tal te tratan? – se interesa el mayor sentándose junto a nosotros sin temer por ensuciarse la ropa – por cierto feliz cumpleaños Jean – ríe contento frotando el pelo del rubio – como detesto que uses esa gomina molesta, te vez menos agresivo si no la usas – bufo haciendo hacer lo mismo al menor

\- gracias abuelo, aunque no sé si es mi amiga pase cinco años molestándola – murmuro bajando la cabeza dejándola en el regazo de su abuelo

\- seré tu amiga Dragón nunca me molestaron tus insultos es más me divertían – admito sonriendo haciendo aparecer varias varitas de regaliz -¿quieren? – ofrezco mostrando la bolsa

\- es tan obvio como el agua que a los Malfoy les encantan los dulces – comenta Sirene haciéndome reír, ambos rubios me miraban con duda mientras una varita de regaliz cuelga de sus bocas

\- tu amiga es un tanto particular me recuerda a una antigua amiga se llamaba Amaris, aunque jamás me dijo su apellido era mi princesa en Slytherin – conto Abraxas ¿Amaris? así se llama mi abuela recordé mas no sabía que mi abuela estuvo en Sly

\- Así se llama mi abuela – digo llamando la atención – si mi memoria no me falla siempre se divertía con su amigo Xas ¿eres tú? – quiero saber limpiando mi escoba, pude notar algo tallado en el mango

\- exacto jamás le gusto mi nombre me llamaba Xas o Serpiente y se burlaba diciéndome príncipe aunque ella era la princesa – alego contento mostrando una sonrisa ladeada como si supiera algo que yo no, bajo la mirada hasta mi escoba – wow hace siglos no veía esa escoba –

\- ¿conoces la escoba? es una escoba genial no sabía que se podían hacer piruetas en ellas – hablo Draco sonriendo mucho más tranquilo de estar con su abuelo – me encantaría que estuvieras en Sly princesa sería mucho más divertido, y supongo que nadie te molestaría más – murmura estirándose para acariciar mi mejilla con cuidado, me apoyo en su mano cerrando mis ojos sin pena de repente ciento desaparecer al abuelo de Draco

\- ¿te gusto hablar con tu abuelo? – me interese recostándome en la escoba junto al rubio

\- me encanto muchas gracias por traerlo para verlo, es algo que nadie ha hecho por mí – admite sonriendo levantándose – es realmente impresionante que todo el colegio estuvo hablando de ti todo este tiempo además de que estás haciendo cosas que antes no –

\- claro, siempre fui capaz de hacer estas cosas además no necesito estudiar tanto como se cree y prefiero divertirme – digo subiendo en la escoba un poco más alto – solo que no lo hice ¿quieres conocer a la verdadera Jean? ¿la que detesta a Ron Weasley por tonto y molesto? ¿la amiga de Harry Potter? ¿la serpiente disfrazada de leona? – inquiero sonriendo con malicia

\- me encantaría princesa ¿te parece conocer a este rubio? – indaga el sonriendo subiendo a la escoba

\- el verdadero príncipe se encuentra dentro de tu ser – murmuro estirando mi mano para hacer que se pare junto a mi sobre la escoba – asumo que no tienes miedo a las alturas – acepto viéndolo asentir apretando mi mano – pues ahora la pregunta es ¿confías en mí? –

\- trajiste a mi abuelo aunque sea por unos minutos, quieres jugar con mi vida pues solo hazlo – dijo con determinación, viéndolo a los ojos me incline levemente haciendo que la escoba suba la barandilla de la torre de astronomía para caer en picada donde algunos chicos estaban hablando entre ellos – salta y gira para agarrarte de mis manos – pedí haciendo algo similar más justo al volver a sentir la escoba en mis rodillas y al agarrar las manos de Draco alguien grito lo ignore lanzando al rubio al aire saltando con el sonriendo al verlo caer sentado cayendo en su regazo – sí que sabes divertirte – digo estallando en risa sin moverme

\- tu si sabes hacer grandes entradas – alaba el rubio enrollando sus manos en mi cintura apoyando mi espalda en su pecho - ¿sabes acaso quien grito? – indaga mas no llego a responder porque un silbido singular llama mi atención, ese silbido parecía ser el mismo de mi espada al cortar el aire me quede quieta apoyando un dedo en mis labios para que guardara silencio - ¿Qué es…- empezó a preguntar en cuando algo paso disparado junto a nosotros

\- ¿esto? – termine por el agarrando la espada de mi padre la cual parece más bien un estoque con un grabado en la base, el cual parece la cola de una sirena con dos pequeñas esmeraldas pegadas al mango, el chico miraba el filo del estoque con admiración – es la espada de mi padre – explique pasando el dedo por las esmeraldas dándome la oportunidad de verme en el reflejo del filo – es curioso nunca note el grabado hasta hoy –

\- tu familia es realmente impresionante Ni, tienes muchos secretos ¿me los contarías? – pregunto con curiosidad genuina

\- ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar? – contraataque estirándome para buscar mi espada

\- cuando gustes lo que gustes y como lo gustes – acepta el sonriendo, asentí a modo de respuesta sacando mi espada de su estuche – hermosa espada – admira sin dejar de abrazarme – es casi tan bonita como tus ojos, los cuales son algo extraños la verdad – agrega aceptando mi espada

\- eres al primero que le presto mi espada ahora dime que sientes – pido sabiendo lo especial de mi espada ya que esta es capaz de percibir los sentimientos

\- siento que vibra con suavidad, está en una temperatura perfecta y me calma la vibración – explica cerrando los ojos sonriendo tranquilamente

\- mi espada te acepto, es impresionante una vez mi entrenador la quiso tocar y se quemó la mano – conté subiendo la mano para acariciar la cabeza del rubio con ternura

\- oye Jean hay una fiesta para ti si así lo quieres – hablo mi padre entre gritos mirándonos desde el suelo, baje la cabeza para verlo, le deje mi espada al rubio saltando para caer sobre el mango de la espada mientras el fino se clava en el piso

\- ¿Qué quieres papa? – quiero saber escuchando el jadeo de los alumnos

\- perfeccionaste tus saltos, cada vez me impresionas más – dice el sonriendo subiendo una vez más la cabeza para ver a Draco – sorprendente, otro Malfoy callo – murmuro más pude entenderlo, gruñí molesta toqueteando mi collar evitando mirar a mi padre

\- respira profundo o perderás el control – pidió Sirene con voz suave, respiro profundo como me pidió tranquilizándome

\- ¿para qué me necesitas? – gruño fijando mi vista en el

\- tengo que contarte que esta noche todo va a cambiar – susurra en mi oído – y quiero dar una demostración de esgrima, necesito un oponente – pide en voz alta provocando varios gritos

\- sabes que no puedes vencerme – contesto arrogante porque en realidad nunca pudo vencerme y pensar que él fue quien me enseño en un principio – Draco – llamo sin subir el volumen

\- ¿dime? – se interesa el rubio quedando sobre mi cabeza

\- mi espada – pido abriendo la mano saltando lejos de mi padre - ¿hasta cuándo? – pregunto sintiendo la vibración de mi espada recorrerme de la mano hasta los pies

\- trata de no lastimarme esta vez por favor – ruega mi padre levantando su espada más como siempre me deje llevar por mi instinto chocando espadas con toda velocidad, la vista se me nublo siguiendo la lección de mi padre "guiarte por los instintos en batalla es lo mejor que debes hacer" empecé a saltar, girar y chocar mi espada contra la de mi padre logrando que caiga al suelo en tiempo record, algo me decía que debía seguir atacando aunque parecía que alguien gritaba pero no podía entenderlo

\- para ya Ni – escuche gritar a Draco logrando que pueda ver otra vez, baje la vista encontrándome con mi padre mirando atentamente el filo de mi espada que descansa en su garganta sin llegar a tocarlo del susto solté la espada

\- por la luna perdón papa – empecé a decir levantándome temblando, de la nada unos brazos me apresaron

tranquila Ni, respira estarás bien – decía el chico acariciando mi espalda tranquilizándome tanto que todo mi mundo se volvió negro


	5. Cap 5 El Cambio

Capítulo 5: El cambio

Mi cabeza me duele como si estuviera sufriendo un crucio, abro los ojos topándome con una luz muy brillante que me obliga a cerrarlos con un poco más de cuidado los vuelvo a abrir acostumbrándome a la luz, me encuentro afuera del castillo recostada cerca del lago negro

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto poniéndome de pie notando que solo llevo puesto un ligero vestido blanco hasta medio muslo - ¿Qué hago aquí? – intente descubrir

\- yo puedo ayudarte – hablo una chica de pelo rosa, hermosos ojos bicolor en dorado y violeta, luce un hermoso vestido azul pastel con un pequeño cinturón negro, los pies descalzos y un collar similar al mío la única diferencia es que en vez de un zafiro, tiene un rubí como si fuera un sol - ¿ Hermionie sabes quién soy? – cuestiono, en respuesta niego con la cabeza – bien mi nombre es Sirene, yo soy quien habla contigo a través del collar – explica jugueteando con el suyo

\- ¿tú eres Sirene? – no lo podía creer mi tátara abuela era realmente hermosa - ¿Qué paso con tu pelo? ¿y tus ojos? –

\- mis ojos son de familia como los tuyos el dorado es de todas las Granger y en mi caso el violeta es de mi padre, un descendiente de Ravenclaw – conto sonriendo traviesa – y mi pelo es por el agua, cuando una sirena se convierte por primera vez su pelo va tomando un color especial, en mi caso como veras es rosa pero puede ser cualquiera – admitió haciendo aparecer unas botellas – ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa y tan mordaz? mejor aún ¿Cómo es que eres toda una serpiente? te pareces demasiado a mí -

\- eso es simple soy orgullosa porque siempre me gusto quien soy sin importar lo que el resto quiera opinar al respecto de cómo me visto, lo que hago o lo que siento – suspire dándole un trago a la botella que me tiende, lleva agua – soy mordaz y venenosa porque nadie puede parame, no me dejo pisotear y si se atreven a meterse conmigo no voy a rendirme sin luchar – explique sintiéndome satisfecha aclarando eso, nadie me lo había preguntado

\- fantástico serás una gran princesa mi querida – sonrió ella mirando al cielo dejando escapar todo el aire que pudo – ahora niña es hora que despiertes – ordeno haciéndome abrir los ojos otra vez encontrando esta vez un par de ojos grises mirándome

\- Ni, ¿estás bien? – quiso saber sonriendo al verme despierta, pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación que no podía ocultar

\- si estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza – admito posando una mano en su mejilla acariciándolo con dulzura sonriéndole - ¿me ayudas a levantarme? – pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo

\- claro – acepto levantándome del suelo – tu padre se llevó a todos a montar en los Jaquins para que puedas descansar – explica tendiéndome una manzana roja que quien sabe de dónde saco – come algo, estoy seguro que lo necesitas –

\- ¿tú adoras las manzanas verdad? – me interese recordando que siempre está comiendo manzanas verdes o rojas entre las comidas

\- es algo que me gusta tanto como los dulces – admite sin darle importancia agarrándome de la cintura para ayudarme a caminar – imagino que eres igual a mí – dice al verme empezar a comer la manzana, el jugo de la deliciosa fruta toco mi lengua haciéndome gemir de gusto – lo sé esta buena – presume sonriendo de lado en cuanto llegamos a la puerta del colegio

\- ¿Dónde está mi escoba? – quise saber respirando profundo para no alterarme, el rubio noto mi estado me apretó en sus brazos dejando descansar mi cabeza en su pecho silbando lentamente, sin soltarme nos subió a ambos al mango de la escoba – gracias – murmure dedicándome a disfrutar del sonido de sus latidos como un arrullo junto con las caricias en la espalda que el rubio me otorga, siento el movimiento pero no me intereso hasta que se detiene - ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto sin despegarme de su pecho

\- estamos en el baño de perfectos, tu padre me sugirió que te traiga creyó que confiaras en mi lo suficiente para algo que sucederá esta noche – explico alzándome en sus brazos para llevarme hasta la gran bañera abriendo todas las llaves con un movimiento de varita - ¿Qué pasara esta noche? – se interesó sentándome en sus piernas, no note cuando él se sentó en un banco

\- El cambio, se supone que pasa la noche de los dieciséis años – explico en voz baja quitándome el suéter dejando que el haga lo mismo, ya comenzaba a aumentar la temperatura en el baño – según tengo entendido nuestro cambio se produce sin que lo notemos, la mayoría de las veces sucedió en el agua, por eso te dijeron que me trajeras aquí – sigo sacándome la corbata y desabrochándome la camisa, me levanto de su regazo para sacarme los zapatos y las medias – espero que no te incomode verme en ropa interior – me burlo quitándome la falda y la camisa dejando a la vista mi conjunto de ropa interior verde esmeralda, la verdad mi cuerpo ya mostraba los cambios típicos de la adolescencia y junto al pequeño arete en mi ombligo me dejaba mostrar un cuerpo bonito y estético, sin prestarle atención al rubio salte al agua sintiendo que me llamaba, me quede bajo el agua sintiendo a mi cuerpo temblar sobre todo un cosquilleo en las piernas

\- deja de pensar renacuajo, sabes lo que pasara – advirtió Sirene, haciendo caso me deje llevar escuchando perfectamente como Draco entro al agua, como cada una de las burbujas suben y explotan, todas y cada una de las sensaciones de mi cuerpo las puedo sentir con perfecta claridad – bienvenida al mundo de las sirenas – dijo ella, abrí los ojos sin saber cuándo los cerré notando las piernas del chico muy cerca de mí y al bajar la mirada me encontré con una hermosa cola de sirena de un hermoso color dorado con algunas marcas verdes, tanto que parecía una serpiente envuelta en mi aleta – digna compañera de un príncipe de Slytherin – se burló mi ancestro, bufe sacando la cabeza del agua para ver al chico sentado con postura relajada

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta el sin abrir los ojos

perfecto ¿quieres ver en que me convertí? – quise saber nadando hasta llegar junto a el


	6. Cap 6 Una sirena conociendo a los Potter

Capítulo 6: Una sirena conociendo a los Potter

Me encanta poder ver al antipático príncipe de Slytherin totalmente relajado, según chismes y cuentos que se escuchan por todo el colegio que el pobre chico siempre está en tención y sus compañeros de cuarto Theodore y Blaise nunca lo han visto relajado lo que me hizo sonreír al ser la primera en verlo

\- ¿en qué te convertiste? – se interesó sin moverse, decidida a aprovecharme del momento estire mi mano acariciando su pelo con suavidad haciéndolo saltar, sus hermosos ojos mercurio conectaron con los míos brillando con fuerza, levante la aleta para mostrársela con total confianza – eres una sirena – se impresiono volviendo a ver mis ojos

\- así es, y tú eres el guardián de mi secreto – admito haciendo aparecer la caja de terciopelo que me dio mi padre en el andén aquel día – esto es para ti – comento entregándole la caja

\- es la primera vez que me nombran guardián de un secreto – dice el abriendo la caja -¿crees que me merezco esto, por todo lo que te hice? – cuestiono bajando la cabeza apenado, con dos dedos subí nuevamente su cabeza para que me vea a los ojos

\- no importa el pasado, lo que hagas ahora es lo que importa príncipe yo confió en ti – digo sonriendo tranquilizando al rubio – ahora soy quien decide vas a saber que es amar – empecé a cantar – noto cuando vienes y en un segundo me desarmo de emoción, mi magia pierde el control – sigo sin soltarlo viendo por fin como sus gestos se relajan y muestra una sonrisa

\- no sabía que cantabas – comenta en cuanto dejo de cantar mirándome

\- nadie lo sabe, suelo cantar cuando estoy sola o con mis padres – explico agarrando la pulsera para ponérsela en la muñeca izquierda – aunque ahora tendré alguien más que me escuche cantar cuando quiera ¿no es así? – inquiero jocosa tirando de el para llegar al centro de la piscina -¿sabes nadar?-

\- mi abuelo me enseño de la misma forma que me enseñó a volar – dice inflando el pecho con orgullo, el chico realmente ama a su abuelo y todos sus recuerdos felices deben ser con él, sonriendo nuevamente lo impulso bajo el agua para nadar un rato por todo el lugar iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Pasado un tiempo sentí como alguien quería entrar al baño de seguro es la hora de la cena, el chico se acercó rápidamente hasta donde me encontraba y pude notar lo tenso que esta, juntos nadamos hasta la orilla y usando la fuerza de mis brazos salgo arrastrando mi cola notando a Draco mirar la puerta como si esta fuera la causante de todos sus males, sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba otra vez dejando ver mis piernas

\- Draco pásame tu camisa – pido levantándome del suelo completamente seca en cuanto tuve la camisa tapando mi ropa interior note que el Slytherin se había puesto el pantalón – relájate seguro que es alguien que nos buscan porque es hora de cenar – explico acercándome a él dejando mis manos en sus hombros – relájate nadie sabe quién soy realmente a excepción de ti, el director y mis padres, ni siquiera los leones saben – cuento viéndolo sonreír dejando de tensar cada uno de sus músculos

\- eso me gusta más – admite girando a verme quedando de espaldas a la puerta, momento en el que aprovecho para abrir la puerta usando magia sin varita dejando entrar a los amigos del dragón, sin que este lo note lo abrazo dejando mis manos en su cuello sintiendo sus manos volar a mi cintura

\- relájate – murmuro en su oreja

\- contigo es muy fácil de hacer – dice apoyándose en mi cuello dejando un pequeño camino de besos haciéndome erizar toda

\- ¿Draco estas aquí? – resonó la voz de Nott junto con sus pasos

\- Sería raro si está aquí recuerda que no es perfecto – contradice Zambini

\- Estamos hablando de Draco recuerda que tiene sus trucos – replica Nott apareciendo frente a nosotros con Zambini junto a él, más se quedan callados mirándonos atentamente para mi suerte el rubio no noto a sus amigos aun

\- Dragón tenemos compañía – anuncio sonriendo

\- ¿Quién es? – se interesa el rubio sin quitarse de mi cuello parecía cómodo en ese lugar

\- tus amigos Theodore Nott y Blaise Zambini, ambos de nuestro curso – digo acariciando su pelo centrándome en como sus ojos se volvían plata liquida – además tenemos que ir a ver al director, te dejo hablar con ellos en lo que busco a mi padre – lo veo asentir complacido dejando un último beso en mi cuello, sonriendo con un movimiento de mano cambiándome de ropa aunque mantuve la camisa de Draco, con un ligero asentimiento me despedí de los intrusos silbando para llamar a la escoba

En menos de lo que espere me encontraba en la torre de Gryffindor donde mi padre hablaba alegremente con Harry y los gemelos Weasley mas podía notar su rencor contra Ronald, los cuatro se encuentran sentados frente al fuego de la sala común, el menor de los pelirrojos los miraba de lejos sentado frente a Deán jugando al ajedrez mágico

\- hola papi – saludo atándome el pelo sin bajar de la escoba – Harry, Fred, George ¿todo en orden? – me intereso dejándome caer entre los gemelos

\- hola – empieza Fred

\- Jean – se burla George sin dejar de mirar la escoba, Harry me miraba atentamente fijando sus ojos en la camisa

\- ya lo notaste ¿verdad Harry? – inquirí sonriéndole recibiendo esa hermosa sonrisa de mi mejor amigo

\- sí, todo está bien con el ¿verdad? sabes que le hare si te hace daño – agrega el oji verde quitándose los lentes dejándome ver esas hermosas esmeraldas en todo su esplendor sus lentes le bajaban un poco su brillo

\- si pudiste traer a Abraxas ¿porque no lo intentas con Lily y James? – sugiere Sirene dándome la mejor sugerencia desde esta noche, gracias al cambio me sentía realmente tranquila por mi nueva amistad con Draco y estoy segura que si soy sorteada en Slytherin voy a estar bien

\- ven Harry quiero contarte unas cosas – susurro levantándome sonriéndole a mi padre – oigan Freoge y Gred les presto la escoba pero tengan cuidado les advierto piensa por si sola – digo tirando de Harry por su mano guiándome por instinto caminamos hasta una sala que parecía abandonada hace tiempo, decida a ignorar todo transfigure un par de sillas de unas piedras sentando a Harry frente a mí – de donde vengo tenemos una festividad que se la llama el día de los muertos donde celebramos a quienes no están, eso solo es importante porque ahora al saber que tengo magia de nacimiento descubrí que soy capaz de hacer algo mas ¿te gustaría hablar con tus padres? al menos un rato – propongo suavemente sin mirarlo a los ojos

\- sabes que me encantaría – lo escucho responder con la voz rota, subo la vista para notar sus ojos llorosos - ¿podrías hacerlo? – pregunto sin dejar de lagrimear

\- si – digo con firmeza cerrando los ojos dejándome llevar como en la torre de astronomía apretando sus manos entre las mías, pude sentirlos a ambos obligándome a abrir los ojos me los encontré mirando a Harry con la sorpresa tatuada en sus rostros – Harry te voy a presentar a James y Lily Potter, tus padres, señores Potter por malas circunstancias les presento a su hijo Harry – presento notando como ninguno de los adultos se mueve – si no lo tocan él no los podrá ver – explico con timidez viendo como Lily deja su mano en el pelo de Harry sobresaltándolo

\- ¿Mama? ¿Papa? – cuestiona el moreno mirando a ambos con una cara de alegría que no creí ver nunca

\- hola Harry – saludaron al unísono arrodillándose para quedar a su altura

\- estas tan grande mi pequeño bebe ¿Quién nos trajo? – se interesa Lily mirándolo con dulzura sin dejar de acariciar su pelo

\- Su nombre es Hermionie Jean Granger Castillo, es mi mejor amiga – dice el menor tartamudeando levemente

\- pues muchas gracias por traernos a conocer a nuestro niño Hermionie – me agradece James con una sonrisa que siempre me dio Harry

\- no hay de que intentare hacer lo posible para entender mejor esta habilidad y poder traerlos en otra oportunidad – acepto sin dejar de sonreír, me distraje lo suficiente para dejarlos hablar con tranquilidad hasta que siento a alguien me toca el hombro

\- muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad Hermionie aunque estemos muertos tendremos una deuda con usted – declara Lily, pude ver detrás de ella a James abrazar a Harry

\- Señora Potter – empiezo pero me detiene con un gesto

\- Dime Lily – avisa sonriendo de manera maternal

\- Lily su hijo me salvo de un troll volviéndose mi mejor amigo, he estado a su lado en cada momento apoyándolo en sus aventuras, hace poco descubrí que en lugar de ser una nacida de Muggles soy una sangre pura y una criatura pura de la misma manera hoy fue mi décimo sexto cumpleaños en el que me volví una sirena, lo de traerlos también es nuevo para mí pero si puedo hacer sonreír a Harry lo hare cada vez que pueda – conté a los tres que me escucharon atentamente

\- sí que tienes una gran amiga hijo – declara James revolviendo el pelo de Harry que sonreía como niño pequeño

\- ya es hora de irte a dormir hijo, nos veremos en otra ocasión – se despide la pelirroja dejando un beso en la frente del menor el cual cierra sus ojos centrándose en la caricia

\- nos veremos pronto y siempre estaremos contigo Harry – siguió el mayor imitando a su esposa

\- te amamos – terminaron al unísono desapareciendo, con cuidado suelto la mano de mi amigo para que pueda procesar todo unos segundos

\- Hermionie no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco tanto, siempre me has apoyado y salvado cada vez que estuve en peligro y ahora me traes a mis padres ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? – se interesa sin moverse de la silla

\- Harry eres mi mejor amigo, siempre hare lo necesario para que seas feliz y ahora que puedo hacer lo que siempre quisiste pensé que sería un buen regalo por tu amistad y creo que te gusto – definí acercándome para abrazarlo – siempre estaré contigo en cualquier pelea, eres como mi hermano aunque me cambie de casa o me valla de Hogwarts o lo que sea siempre contaras conmigo – aseguro apretándolo entre mis brazos

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias – murmuraba repetidamente en mi cuello

\- ¿volvemos a la sala común? – inquirí viéndolo sonreír al separarse de mi

\- volvamos – acepta acomodándose los lentes que esta vez brillan con muchísima fuerza, estoy segura mi nuevo poder haría a todos los que quiero felices sin importar cuanto me cueste mis amigos estarán a salvo aunque tenga que matar al mismísimo Señor Oscuro por mi cuenta nadie más saldría herido por su culpa

Posdata: yo realmente detesto hacer esto de las notas de autora pero este capitulo se lo dedico a mi novio Nico que conocí curiosamente por una historia de Harry Potter y también quería agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia, realmente me impulsan a seguir con mi pasión que es escribir 3


	7. Cap 7 Cambio de casa

Capítulo 7: Cambio de casa

Una vez que llegamos a de regreso a la sala común todos miraban a mi padre que descansaba contento acostado en mi escoba, los gemelos imitaban a mi padre recostados en el sillón sonreí sintiendo a Harry abrazarme por la espalda ocultando su rostro de los demás, pude sentirlo temblar ligeramente

\- sí que la pasas mal tu – le grito a mi padre que se cae al piso por la sorpresa – pensé que eras más estable – me burle llamando la atención de todos otra vez, ¿realmente no tienen vida alguna o cosas que hacer?

\- sabes que de nosotros tu eres la que tiene mejor equilibrio – declaro sentándose subiendo la mirada intentando hacer estallar la escoba - ¿Cómo quedaste? – se interesa por mi cambio

\- como mama – asegure sin más moviéndome para acercarnos a ellos - ¿estás bien? – le susurro al moreno

\- si perfecto pero aun no quiero soltarte – responde tranquilo corriendo a Fred para sentarse tirando de mi para que quede en su regazo

\- Mionie ¿te iras de Gryffindor? – inquiere de repente George

\- es una posibilidad pero no quiero dejar de ser su amiga aunque me cambie de casa – aseguro acariciándole la mejilla al chico que sonríe

\- si cambias aunque seas una Águila, una Tejona o una Serpiente siempre serás nuestra querida Hermionie, nuestra mejor amiga – aceptan a la vez ambos pelirrojos y Harry

\- de ser así ¿me acompañan a ver que pasara? – invito ya que tengo una cita con el director, los tres asienten y se levantan llevándome con ellos - ¿papa? –

\- sabes que no te dejare sola – declaro con total seguridad, los cinco salimos de la sala común a paso tranquilo sin decir nada, caminamos sin detenernos hasta el águila que custodia la dirección

\- pastel de limón – murmuro la contraseña esperando pacientemente a que la escalera sea vista, subí a toda velocidad por los nervios según mi madre todos los de la familia terminamos en Slytherin siendo las princesas de la casa, las cuales obtienen un cuarto especialmente creado para que puedan vivir con sus ambas formas ellas además del príncipe o mejor amigo son los únicos que pueden encontrar el cuarto

\- Bienvenidos a todos ¿es hora de la reelección Señor Castillo? – cuestiona con tono amable el viejo que a lo largo de estos cinco años nos cuidó y protegió a Harry aunque hay momentos en los que desconfió completamente de sus propósitos

\- así es Señor Dumbledore – acepta mi padre sin dejar de seguir con la mirada al hombre parece que mi padre tampoco confía – ya es hora de que la princesa valla a casa –

\- muy bien señorita Castillo le pido amablemente que se siente – me dice haciendo aparecer un banquillo similar al que use en mi primer año, el sombrero fue nuevamente colocado en mi cabeza

\- Es muy reconfortante volverte a ver Jean – saluda el

\- lo sé ya era tiempo – respondo mirando hacia arriba

\- bueno como siempre su mente me impresiona ver sus habilidades y mucho más las nuevas ¿mostrara la verdad? así puedo ponerla en su verdadera casa – se interesa el sombrero

\- claro que sí, me canse de ocultarme – admito sin más sonriendo con malicia apuntando con la varita a donde descansa normalmente el objeto limpiando el lugar

\- entonces bienvenida de regreso ¡Slytherin! – grito haciendo sonreír a todos a excepción del director, me sacaron el sombrero de la cabeza dejándolo en su sitio nuevamente – gracias princesa –

\- no hay problema, cuando quieras – dije sintiendo el abrazo grupal de mis hermanos porque ya habían superado su amistad – parece que no les molesta –

\- ya te lo dijimos aunque seas una serpiente serás nuestra mejor amiga – repitieron sin dejarme discutir

\- está bien, ¿Cuál es la contraseña? – me interese ya que no la conocía

\- Sangreal – dijo el director dándonos el pie para retirarnos, una vez abajo pude notar a todos sonreír

\- ¿quieren conocer el nido de las serpientes? – les pregunte a mis tres hermanos que sonreían traviesos, sin esperar sus respuestas silbe llamando a mi escoba y usando un accio traje las de ellos – tengamos una entrada excepcional – sugiero sin detenerme acostándome sobre mi escoba y con mi varita cambiando el color de mi pelo a rubio con mechas verdes, al llegar a las mazmorras nos encontramos con dos vigilantes en la puerta hechos de piedra que miraban atentamente a todos – hola mi nombre es Hermionie Jean Granger Castillo, ellos son Harry Potter, Fred y George Weasley y mi padre Manuel Castillo, la contraseña es Sangreal y no me interesa que ellos sean de otra casa los van a dejar entrar porque así lo quiero yo – declaro con voz decidida

\- tenía que ser otra Castillo – murmuro la estatua de la derecha

\- servimos a los príncipes y princesas – acepta la de la izquierda – tus deseos son ordenes en cuanto conozcan la contraseña podrán entrar, le sugiero que busque su cuarto – termina de decir abriendo la puerta, la sala de las serpientes está decorada con los colores negro y verde oscuro con algunos toques de plateado como ya me esperaba, la temperatura es la ideal a pesar de encontrarnos bajo el lago negro, lo que se ve son varios sillones frente a la chimenea al igual que en Gryffindor, varias sillas rodeando una gran mesa, algunas estanterías llenas de libros y dos pasillos los cuales supongo llevan a los dormitorios y una tercera puerta oculta a plena vista, pude distinguir a Draco, Theo, Blaise, las hermanas Greengrass, Parkinson y Budstrode para nuestra suerte aun no notan nuestra presencia

\- Gemelos, ¿quieren anunciarnos? – sugiero sabiendo de lo que son capaces, me camuflo con mi padre y Harry en una sombra. Los gemelos revisaron sus bolsillos y guardaron en ellos escobas para cambiar con su varita sus uniformes a unos en perfecto estado y limpios, note con fascinación como se paran derechos, se colocan unos anillos que no reconozco en lo más mínimo sonriendo de lado

\- ¿escuchaste la novedad? – dice repentinamente Fred empezando a caminar como si fuera de la realeza

\- claro que sí, vamos a conseguir un poco de Wiskey de fuego para celebrar – alega George imitándolo

\- merecería un banquete ¿podemos pedirle ayuda a los Castillo, de seguro pondrán sus arcas para ayudar a preparar la fiesta para la princesa – siguió Fred logrando tener la atención de toda la sala, casi todos los miraban con odiosa fascinación, de seguro nunca creyeron que unos "traidores de sangre" como se les dice son capaces de hablar y moverse así

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen los traidores de sangre en nuestra sala común? – grito furioso un chico castaño de séptimo año que justo se encontraba sacando unos libros de la estantería

\- Jacknife – llamo Draco sin moverse del sillón en el que se encuentra – cállate de una vez – bramo en voz baja

\- pero ellos son traidores de sangre – intento hacerle entender el castaño

\- escucha a tu príncipe – sugirió Theodore Nott levantándose del suelo de seguro se encontraba repasando alguna materia o simplemente disfruta del cálido fuego – sabes que no es bueno cuando se enoja – recordó mirando a los gemelos con curiosidad - ¿un gran banquete para la princesa? ¿está lista para conocer a su corte? – les pregunta como si fueran su igual lo que me hace sonreír

\- claro que lo está, más nos parece que nos volveremos participes de esta ¿le molestaría si fuera así príncipe? – inquiere George dirigiéndose a Draco sorprendiendo a todos incluyéndome ¿de verdad dejarían Griffyndor para acompañarme?

\- me parece fantástico, sus títulos cambiarían levemente ¿los acompaño? – el rubio parece interesado en tener a ambos

\- primero démosle un saludo a su princesa – acepta Fred dándome la oportunidad, le dejo la escoba a mi padre y tomo de la mano a Harry tirando de el para dejarnos ver

\- hola Draco, Theodore, Fred, George, chicos de Slytherin – digo sonriendo

\- Bienvenida princesa – alaba el rubio al verme con el uniforme verde y plata

\- Nos gustaría cambiarnos de casa – hablan al unísono Harry y los gemelos tras un intercambio de miradas y asentimientos

\- ¿harían eso por mí? – curiosee sintiendo mis ojos llorosos de la emoción

\- claro que sí, te acompañaremos y protegeremos a donde quiera que vallas – responden sin dudar

\- quédate aquí en lo que vamos con el director – pide Harry sentándome en el regazo de Draco el cual nunca se había movido de su sito, asentí en respuesta sintiéndome incapaz de decir otra cosa, mis amigos realmente harían hasta lo imposible por mi como yo lo hare con ellos

\- ¿sabes si podemos traer a la vida a los muertos? – pregunto en un susurro a Sirene

\- si se puede solo el día de los muertos con varios ingredientes necesarios – comento ella en respuesta haciéndome suspirar, las manos de Draco aparecen en mi espalda relajándome – duerme un poco que será complicado de ahora en adelante princesa – se despide ella, siento los ojos pesados obligándome a cerrarlos

duerme princesa, nosotros te cuidaremos hasta que despiertes – murmuro Draco sin dejar de mimarme, decido dormitar sintiendo como me levanta en sus brazos despidiéndose de unas personas, otras gritan de las cuales imagino son Parkinson y compañía ya les haré la vida imposible, porque pronto será el despertar de la nueva princesa de las serpientes y aunque lo sea con mis hermanos Harry, Fred y George venceremos a Voldemort y nuestras vidas podrán seguir su curso pero los que amamos estarán a nuestro lado, incluidos James, Lily, Sirius y Abraxas no permitiré que nadie muera por la varita de ese cretino mestizo


	8. Cap 8 La familia real de las serpientes

Capítulo 8: La familia real de las serpientes

La bruma del sueño se disipa dejándome distinguir un suave colchón debajo mío, unas sábanas de seda sobre mi cuerpo al igual que un peso que no distingo, abro los ojos encontrándome con un techo negro con un candelabro de cristal claramente me encuentro en un cuarto de Slytherin, uso mis brazos para sentarme contra la cabecera de la cama sintiendo el peso moverse hasta mi ombligo, bajo la mirada encontrando que solo llevo una camisa del príncipe hecha de seda negra tan suave que casi no la noto sobre mi piel aunque antes de poder hacer algo me encuentro a un elfo domestico sonriéndome a los pies de la cama

\- hola ¿puedo ayudarte? – le pregunto prestándole atención

\- mi nombre es Ryo y yo sirvo a la familia Granger, puede pedirme lo que sea Ryo está a sus servicios, he esperado mucho para ayudarla señorita – dice con voz chillona el elfo haciendo una reverencia hasta que su frente toca el piso

\- Está bien Ryo yo soy Jean puedes decirme así, en este momento no te necesito ¿está bien? puedes hacer lo que quieras – comunico estirándome para despertarme más de repente sentí algo en mi cintura al bajar la cabeza me encontré un brazo recorriéndolo con la mirada pude ver una cabeza en mi cadera de pelo platinado, Draco parece tranquilo durmiendo pegado a mí, inconscientemente llevo una mano hasta su cabeza dispuesta a mimarlo un poco, el frio dragón empezó a ronronear cual gatito fregando su cara en mi cadera al sentir mis caricias – mi amor es grande como el mar, alto como el cielo, tan cálido como el sol que alumbra mi camino hoy – empecé a cantar esa canción que solía cantar mi madre para que me duerma sin detener mis caricias – cantare de júbilo y gloria, cantare con dulce mirar, cantare hasta que todos sepan nuestra historia – mi voz sonaba tranquila como un arrullo y mis manos desaparecían en el cabello y la espalda desnuda de Draco

\- Mmmm por Salazar – murmuro el príncipe con voz ronca moviéndose hasta dejar su cabeza en mi ombligo del cual para mi suerte había ocultado mi arito, el que me hice en verano, sin dejar de tararear seguí con las caricias recorriendo con mi mirada la habitación, paredes negras sin fotos, un par de sillones en una esquila junto a una biblioteca, una puerta que supongo es el armario a la izquierda del escudo de Slytherin en mármol y en el centro la cama donde estamos nosotros con sabanas de seda negras y miles de almohadas con ribetes en color plata – gracias a Merlín te traje aquí – su voz sonó amortiguada

\- ¿te agrada? – quiero saber sonriendo

\- me encanto despertar así, si de mí dependiera te mantendría aquí – dice abriendo sus hermosos ojos mercurio mirándome con una ternura que no esperaba más me encanto ser digna para recibirla de su parte - ¿dormiste bien? – curioseo moviéndose para recibir más caricias

\- perfectamente, gracias por traerme – respondo riendo suavemente – tu fama se arruinara si el mundo supiera lo mimoso que eres dragón – me burlo masajeando sus omoplatos como si esperara que le salgan alas

\- en cuando sigas haciéndolo cada día cuéntaselo a quien quieras – dice antes de levantarse como si no importara manchar su fama – aunque adoraría quedarme aquí contigo tenemos una hora antes del desayuno, ¿te duchas aquí o quieres que te diga donde está tu habitación? – pregunta saliendo de la cama dejándome ver que usa un pantalón de seda negra como ropa de dormir, el rubio se encamina una de las puertas la cual supongo es el baño, a paso lento me adelanto quedando delante de el

\- mejor te acompaño – acepte sacándome la camisa sin pena dejándola caer al suelo – no te molesta verme desnuda ¿verdad? – me intereso al dejar de escuchar sus pasos, giro para verlo sobre mi hombro notándolo boquiabierto, ahora que lo pienso con mi uniforme cuatro veces más grande nunca se notó mi figura la cual en el mundo muggle sería el de una modelo – voy a suponer que no te molesta – acepto notando a su cuerpo reaccionar, sin prestarle atención sigo mi camino entrando al baño donde la bañera abarca casi todo el baño el agua tiene un delicioso aroma a cítricos que predomina relajándote en segundos, me meto al agua sin esperar notando como mis piernas desaparecen volviéndose mi aleta, me lave el pelo bañándome rápidamente sin importar el cambio de mi cuerpo y a punto de terminar veo entrar a Draco con las mejillas rojas - ¿te encuentras bien príncipe? –

\- perfecto – murmura metiéndose al agua rápidamente sin mirarme a los ojos

\- me voy a vestir ¿te espero para ir a desayunar? – pregunto saliendo del agua usando mis brazos maravillándome con el cambio, una vez que recupere mis piernas coloque una toalla en el pecho tapando mi cuerpo en su totalidad

\- te busco para desayunar no te preocupes – dice en voz baja metiendo su cabeza en el agua riendo por lo bajo salí del baño usando mi varita seque mi pelo sonriendo al ver la mecha verde esmeralda – Ryo – llame suavemente sonriendo al escuchar el pop

\- ¿Jean llamo a Ryo? ¿Qué puede hacer Ryo por Jean? – se interesa el pequeño elfo, este usa unos harapos sucios lo cual me provoca una mueca

\- Ryo me gustaría cambiar tu vestimenta – digo sentándome en la cama viendo su expresión de terror y tristeza

\- ¿a Jean no le agrada Ryo? ¿Se desharán de Ryo? Ryo es un elfo malo – empezó el pequeño golpeándose con las manos el rostro, tirándose de las orejas

\- Relájate Ryo no hiciste nada malo, no quiero que te vayas – digo calmándolo sabiendo que si intento liberarlo se pondrá peor, todo eso lo aprendí mirando a los otros elfos – solo quiero cambiar tu ropa ¿te parece bien? yo soy una bruja un poco diferente a las demás – aclaro sonriéndole admirando sus enormes ojos negros cual pozos de oscuridad que en lugar de causarme miedo me dan ternura

\- Ryo quiere mucho a sus amos, Ryo hará lo que Jean quiera, Ryo se lo debe a su pequeña ama – explica el pequeño sacando un pequeño collar, que no note en su cuello – la ama Metztil le regalo esto a Ryo, desde entonces Ryo lo cuida como el mayor tesoro – agrega mostrándome el emblema familiar más en lugar de una luna y una corona son dos estrellas una violeta y una roja ambas rodeadas por la serpiente – la ama Metztil sería la madre de su bisabuela – termino al notar mi confusión

\- ¿te querían mucho en mi familia? – curiosee levantándome para ponerme ropa interior de encaje rojo sin temor a que me vea el elfo

\- Ryo estuvo con casi toda la familia, Ryo no pudo cuidar de la amita Jane – dijo bajando las orejas con tristeza chasqueando los dedos apareciendo mi uniforme en verde y plata

\- gracias Ryo, ¿Qué opinas de la idea de tu ropa? – Pregunto vistiéndome poniéndome primero las medias de ligero, la falda gris, la camisa blanca ajustada lo suficiente para no ser vulgar y la corbata floja – odio estos zapatos – bufo mirándolos negros brillantes y aburridos

\- Ryo hará lo que Jean quiera – dice sonriendo sin soltar el collar - ¿Qué quiere Jean que Ryo use? – sus ojos negros brillaban con curiosidad, asentí haciendo aparecer un pantalón gris y una remera azul para niños junto a unas pequeñas zapatillas verdes

\- quiero que uses esto ¿te gusta? – Sonreí al verlo asentir efusivamente – pues ponte esto mientras intento encontrar una manera de mejorar estos zapatos – digo entregándole todo

\- Ryo tiene una idea ¿puede Ryo compartirla? – dice chasqueando los dedos cambiando sus feos harapos por la ropa, asiento indicándole con la mano que prosiga al escuchar el chasquido veo atentamente como los zapatos se vuelven de una especie de cuero negro brillante, altos hasta los tobillos cual botines con agarraderas grises y mis iniciales grabadas con un pequeño aplique de platino y diamantes en los costados internos, si no estuviéramos en el mundo mágico serian unas hermosas zapatillas de última moda - ¿a Jean le gusta la idea de Ryo? –

\- hermosas Ryo, me encantan – acepto colocándomelas con una sonrisa – puedes irte te llamare para que me ayudes más tarde – me despido saliendo del cuarto tas el ultimo chasquido, fuera puedo ver un gran pasillo a la izquierda y otro a la derecha ambos profundos

\- a la derecha hay más cuartos y el de la izquierda lleva a la sala común – indica la voz de Theodore Nott apareciendo de la puerta frente a mí – hola, vi a Draco traerte anoche – explica sin más bajando la cabeza a manera de reverencia – bienvenida a la casa de las serpientes princesa –

\- hola Theodore Nott – saludo sonriendo ignorando lo último – ¿me acompañas a la sala común? quiero saber dónde están Harry y los gemelos – pido empezando a caminar – Sirene explícame como traer de regreso a la vida a los Potter y a Abraxas – digo en un murmullo

\- seguro – dice ella y puedo imaginarla sonriendo – se necesita alguien que lo recuerde, algo que entrego antes de morir, un poco de tu sangre y los huesos del muerto aunque esto último se puede omitir – explica mientras llegamos a la sala donde no hay nadie, decido sentarme en el sillón del príncipe dejando mis piernas en uno de los reposa brazos y mi cabeza en el otro – se puede hacer solamente entre el treinta y uno de octubre y el dos de noviembre porque en esos días los espíritus pasean en la tierra de los vivos -

\- tengo todo lo necesario ¿pero cómo van a volver? sabiendo que murieron o no – me intereso cerrando los ojos sintiendo la magia de la sala moverse, cambiar de colores que indica que más personas entraron

\- van a volver sabiendo que murieron y si ya los trajiste sabrán de lo que hablaste – termino diciendo Sirene mas antes de poder seguir escuchando un grito me sobresalto, abro los ojos gruñendo por lo bajo

\- ¿Quién es esta sucia? ¿Qué hace en el sillón del príncipe? – interrogo Parkinson sin dejar de gritar

\- cállate – digo con calma notando una leve vibración en mi cabeza – cállate y deja de gritar – repetí sintiendo las ganas repentinas de recuperar mi espada a todo esto donde está mi espada, abrí los ojos como platos ¿el hurón vio mi espada?

\- relájate la transporte a tu baúl antes de que te llevara a su habitación – me tranquiliza Sirene

\- ¿puedes hacer eso? – inquiero tranquilizándome viendo a Parkinson intentar decir algo pero nada salía de su boca

\- claro que puedo ahora presta atención – replica volviéndome a la realidad la pelinegra le hace señas a las hermanas Greengrass intentando que la ayuden

\- veo que volviste princesa – saluda Draco apareciendo acunclillado frente a mí – tienes que relajarte para poder deshacer el hechizo de silencio que usaste en Pansy – explica sacando un muffin detrás de su espalda sonriéndome – será difícil controlar la magia emocional para ti – suspira haciendo aparecer una preciosa y simple tiara con pequeñas esmeraldas y diamantes – eres la princesa y eres una castillo sé que puedes hacer esto con facilidad – acepta colocándome la tiara

\- es hermosa – digo sin más levantándome - ¿puedo conocer a mi corte? – inquiero tomando el muffin para comerlo mientras lo sigo fuera de la sala

\- tu corte tiene al Príncipe ósea yo – empieza el rubio – los condes son similares a las damas de compañía normalmente son entre tres o cuatro para cada uno, vamos a conocerlos – sugiere abriendo la puerta del gran comedor, dentro todos me miraban con atención al igual que al rubio – a tu derecha – explico al girar me encuentro con los gemelos Weasley y el afamado chico que vivió o como yo lo conozco Harry los tres vestidos con el uniforme suelto más lo que me hizo sonreír fueron las corbatas verdes y platas colgado de sus cuellos

\- oficialmente somos unas serpientes y tus condes – dicen al unísono haciendo una reverencia de manera graciosa

\- prefiero el gran abrazo de oso de mis hermanos – digo yo estirando mis brazos recibiéndolos en un torbellino haciéndome reír – así me gusta – suspiro presintiendo la llegada de algo malo

\- hiciste que mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo se cambien de casa, eres una sabelotodo insufrible – se queja Ronald rojo de furia apuntándome con su varita – obtendrás tu merecido por cambiar a mis hermanos y alejar a mi amigo de mi – grito furioso pero no pudo hacer nada ya que el profesor Snape apareció con su mirada reprobatoria

\- tenga cuidado con lo que hace señor Weasley no le va a gustar lo que pasa si se mete con los príncipes de las serpientes y su corte – advirtió girado a nuestra dirección – bienvenidos a la casa de las serpientes – dijo asintiendo a nosotros cuatro

Pd: Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a todos los que me tienen de favoritos ademas estoy abierta a sugerencias para la historia, gracias nuevamente por leer. Me despido y por cierto Luna es mi nombre adios


	9. Cap 9 Visita al profesor

Capítulo 9: Vista al profesor y conociendo al Kraquen

\- gracias profesor – agradecemos juntos caminando a la mesa sin mas

\- Es algo genial tenerlos en nuestra casa – alaba Nott apareciendo a la izquierda de Draco ya que yo ocupo el lugar a la derecha, mis hermanos están frente a mí del otro lado de la mesa – sus bromas son legendarias, hay historias de un grupo similar hace unos años – agrega sacándoles una sonrisa a los gemelos

\- ¿conoces a algunos alumnos de la casa Griffyndor hace años? – se interesa Fred

\- conozco a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans, nuestros padres y claramente al profesor Snape – comenta Blaise sirviéndole vino a Draco mientras él lo hace en otra copa poniéndola frente a mi

\- para ti – dijo sin más, le di un trago con total confianza escuchando a lo lejos a alguien murmurar maldiciones

\- alguien se acerca ten mucho cuidado porque aunque ninguna maldición te afecte no es bueno porque rebotan y pueden lastimar a otros – susurra Sirene advirtiéndome – y tienes que ir a ver el laboratorio de Snape si es como recuerdo te divertirás mucho –

\- tienes razón – acepto sonriendo mirando al rubio comer un filete con toda tranquilidad – alguien viene, cuidado – advierto a mis hermanos que se tensan sin dejar de hablar entre ellos, me quede esperando mirando el plato lleno de comida pero realmente lo único que quería hacer es recostarme, tomar más vino y no hacer nada

\- descansa si eso quieres princesa, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras – me comenta Theodore sirviéndome más vino – estamos todos los de su corte a su servicio para lo que necesite - termino en el momento que los pasos se hacían más fuertes indicando que se encuentran a pocos metros de nosotros, levante una mano subiendo tres dedos para que mis hermanos lo sepan, los fui bajando en cuenta regresiva hasta que baje el ultimo

\- ¿quién es esta chica, Draquito? ¿Por qué esta en mi lugar? – grito la voz chillona de Parkinson, arruinándome la mañana por completo

\- ella… - empieza el rubio

\- yo soy la última heredera de los Castillo, curiosamente también soy la princesa de la casa Slytherin solo te sugiero que no chilles más con tu voz molesta porque vengo soportándote pero ya no lo hago más así que calla y desayuna – pido con tranquilidad recostándome contra Draco dejando mis piernas sobre el regazo de George, pude verla hacer lo que dije sin replicar – enseguida vuelvo – digo levantándome después de mi tercer copa de vino, camine tranquila hasta la mesa de los profesores deteniéndome frente al pocionista – hola Snape – saludo tomando una de sus manzanas

\- buenos días señorita Castillo – responde asintiendo el pelinegro

\- me gustaría aceptar su invitación pasada ¿aún sigue en pie? – quiero saber comiendo la deliciosa fruta verde, su acido sabor pica mi lengua

\- claro que sí, puede quedarse hoy luego de la clase tiene a la ultima hora justo antes de almorzar princesa ¿le parece bien? – se interesa el profesor levantándose lentamente ya que el desayuno por fin termino – tiene clases de Historia de la magia, transformaciones, una hora libre y pociones – comenta lentamente acompañándome a la mesa – Draco te la dejo para que la cuides y señorita Parkinson le pido de que tenga cuidado con la princesa sabe que no debe molestarla – advierte fulminando con la mirada a la chica que tembló del miedo.

\- Después del desayuno transcurrieron las clases con calma ganando puntos para las serpientes mientras Ronald, su novia de turno Brown y Ginny nos maldicen por los rincones, por fin todos notaron que Hermionie Granger y Jean Castillo es la misma persona menos las serpientes que piensan que simplemente no asistí este año, lo cual me deja tranquila pero pronto llevare a las serpientes a mi mundo, mi versión del mundo muggle los voy a dejar conocerme como soy realmente. Finalmente llegó la hora de pociones

\- esto será divertido ¿no hermanos? – pregunto a los tres que me acompañan por el amplio pasillo

\- claro que sí, y ser una serpiente es algo bueno aunque no podía creerlo antes – menciona George sin dejar de leer un ejemplar de uno de los libros que me dio mi padre, trata de hechizos antiguos

\- hacen lo que hacen para proteger a sus amigos – analiza Fred imitándolo mas en diferencia este lee un diario de pociones

\- aunque nadie lo sabe realmente hicimos bien en seguirte a Sly Hermi – alaba Harry dándome un pequeño abrazo

\- reconozco que no esperaba que fueran material de las serpientes, pero son muy buenos – comenta Theodore leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas - ¿de dónde salieron esos libros? – se interesó señalando a los gemelos que se detuvieron centímetros antes de llegar a la puerta, donde el profesor espera pacientemente

\- buenos días profesor – saludo con una sonrisa sacando otro diario de mi padre que para mi felicidad trata de criaturas de todo tipo - ¿todo está bien? – me intereso

\- perfecto princesa ¿Diarios de su padre? – curioseo el mestizo dejando entrar a todos

\- así es, ¿le interesa el de pociones? – sugiero entrando con los demás, esta vez estudiamos con Ravenclaw

\- me parece perfecto, lo veré después – admitió el girando al grupo – hoy veremos una poción Volubilis ¿saben para qué sirve? – cuestiona de mal humor, levanto la mano después de ver que nadie respondería lo cual me deprimió – señorita castillo por favor – su voz detonaba cansancio extremo

\- la poción Volubilis altera la voz de quien la ingiera, su amarillento color es característico aunque en el proceso de creación varia de color varias veces – explico sentada junto a Draco, los gemelos se encuentran detrás de nosotros, Harry junto a Theodore y los demás por ahí ahora que lo pienso los gemelos repitieron el año tengo que preguntarles por qué alguna vez

\- perfecto ¿recuerdas los ingredientes? – se interesa el profesor mirándome con suplica

\- claro, son aquamiel, ramas de menta, mandrágora cocida y jarabe de eléboro – nombro dejando mi mano en el cuello del rubio dejando unas pequeñas caricias obteniendo una sonrisa agradecida

\- todos busquen la receta en su libro y prepárenla, tendrá calificación – gruño Snape sentándose en su escritorio, aceptando sus órdenes me puse manos a la obra

\- yo iré por los ingredientes, espera aquí – me pide Draco con tranquilidad mientras Fred y Theo hacen lo mismo, al tenerlos en la mesa empecé a picar y colocar cada ingrediente viendo contenta como la poción cambia de color, hasta quedar de un hermoso amarillo burbujeante al fuego

\- profesor – llame suavemente sonriéndole a Draco girando para ver a los gemelos que se encuentran terminando como Harry que sonreía contento de obtener resultados correctos, al girar localizo a Severus inspeccionando el caldero de Parkinson con una mueca de disgusto

\- hágalo de nuevo Señorita Parkinson esto esta horrible – gruñe volviendo en nuestra dirección relajándose – Príncipes ¿terminaron? – inquiere levantando la varita

\- si, puede revisar – indica Draco jugueteando con un trozo de rama de menta

\- su color y aroma es el ideal, ¿se anima a probarla? – me pregunta

\- claro, aunque aún no se sabe cuánto dura su efecto – digo sirviendo un poco en una copa

\- a ti no te hará efecto solo habla lo más tranquila que puedas – advierte Sirene y sin más le doy un sorbo, para mi suerte su sabor no me molesta -

\- listo – murmuro suavemente sonriéndole a mis hermanos

\- la clase termino, todos guarden un poco de poción con sus nombres para poder califícala, para la próxima quiero un pergamino sobre sus usos – ordena usando la varita para abrir la puerta –largo de aquí – gruño girando a su escritorio

-vallan nos quedaremos un rato con Draco – pido a los chicos que se van tranquilamente dejándonos a los tres solos – Quisiera que me cuente de los castillo Profesor – digo sentándome en una mesa

\- Manuel y Nerea siempre estaban juntos desde que tu madre cumplió los dieciséis, antes de eso Manuel adoraba estudiar pero prefería estar con ese artefacto que producía música, guitarra lo llamaba siempre la cargaba con él, ambos eran sumamente inteligentes casi siempre los encontrabas en el lago negro si los buscabas. Lucius por algún motivo le temía – comento mirando a Draco – nadie pudo entender por qué pero Abraxas adoraba a los Granger y a los Castillo y siempre estaban juntos pero algo paso en la época de sus padres que nadie más que ellos saben, pero como yo soy el padrino de Draco también soy el tuyo, al menos si me aceptas – comenta bajando la cabeza avergonzado rascándose la nuca dándonos la espalda dejándome ver una pequeña marca oculta por su pelo

\- ¿Qué es eso? – me intereso levantándome para verlo mejor – parece una luna rodeada por una serpiente, ¿es posible? – sigo acercándome al profesor que se queda paralizado

\- según tus padres eso es, más nunca entendimos el motivo por el cual apareció en mi piel – respondió recuperando el aliento

\- para que lo sepas si te acepto como padrino – digo sin más sonriéndole viéndolo sonreír con sinceridad, con magia convoco tres copas y un antiguo vino que mi padre solía tomar, lleno las copas rápidamente dándole una al profesor y otra a Draco los cuales se las llevan a los labios probando el delicioso sabor de la bebida

\- wow es delicioso esto Ni – alaba el rubio - ¿de dónde salió? – se interesa terminándose la copa

\- era de mi padre, no estoy muy segura de donde salió – comento levantando mis hombros restándole importancia

\- es un vino que creo junto a Regulus y a mi – anuncia el profesor pude notar sus ojos cristalizarse de melancolía – encontró la receta con tu madre pero ella prefirió no interesarse, usando la habilidad de pociones tardamos al menos seis meses en hacerlo y cuando lo logramos era lo único que tomábamos, era un secreto que solo teníamos nosotros y Sirius Black que era un amigo de tu madre, no compartíamos con nadie más tanto que Lucius se enojó con nosotros por eso – agrego pasando sus manos por los ojos – hace años que no tomaba de esto – termino diciendo dejando la copa, con una sonrisa replique la botella hasta tener seis llenas

\- pues ahora podrás, avísame cuando se te acaben – acepto alejándome del profesor hasta el rubio que se había mantenido callado - ¿vamos a nadar? – propongo al chico que sonríe dejando la copa – nos veremos otro día para visitarlo Profesor – me despido

\- puedes decirme Sev como tus padres – termina el moreno abriendo la puerta para nosotros – por cierto tenga esto – me ofrece un pequeño vial de un hermoso color amatista – tu madre me pidió que lo fabricara para ella, no estoy seguro para que sirve pero supongo que te servirá – explica entregándomelo

\- es para que puedas meterte al agua manteniendo las piernas para ocasiones especiales si otras personas que no quieres que vean la cola, el vial dura mucho tiempo – me comenta Sirene evitándome la pregunta

\- muchas gracias padrino – digo mirándolo atentamente

\- nos vemos pronto padrino – se despide Draco tirando de mi mano para sacarme del curso – eso estuvo bueno, hace mucho no veo a Severus tan feliz – me dice sonriéndome sin soltarme, aprovecho para silbar llamando a mi escoba

\- pues aprovechando todo esto vamos a divertirnos un poco – acepto levantando mi mano en cuanto la escoba estuvo en mi rango de visión - ¿la corte es confiable? – me intereso subiendo a la madera sentada junto a Draco

\- al cien por cien, lo que sepan ellos no lo sabe nadie más – admite con seguridad total guiando la escoba al lago negro - ¿los llamo? – pregunta con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

\- claro vamos a obtener una corte aún más unida – digo parándome lista para saltar al agua, sin importar nada salte cayendo en el agua sintiendo mis piernas desaparecer al igual que mi ropa a excepción de mi corpiño y camisa , sentir el agua entre mis escamas es realmente fabuloso nade a lo profundo sabiendo que Draco llamaría a todos llegue hasta la guarida del kraquen

\- Quién está ahí? – pregunto una voz dura que de seguro causaría pesadillas

\- mi nombre es Hermionie Jean Granger Castillo, soy una sirena ¿tú eres? – digo con seguridad sintiendo toda el agua temblar

\- yo soy Francis y soy el kraquen – contesta la voz y frente a mi aparece un gigantesco especie de pulpo con una chistosa galera negra en su cabeza – me resultas familiar eres hija de Nerea ¿verdad? – aunque una vez que lo veo bien no da tanto miedo

\- esa soy yo, un gusto – respondo extendiendo mi mano tomando uno de sus tentáculos

\- alguien te busca – dice de repente, levanto la cabeza viendo un par de piernas con un brazalete en la izquierda – es de Slytherin, también está la corte – explica acomodando su galera

\- te veré otro día Francis – me despido empezando a subir – Chicos – llamo contenta viéndolos a todos listos para saltar al agua

\- Jean – gritan al unísono todos con una sonrisa en sus caras realmente este será un gran año


	10. Cap 10 Sorprendiendo a las serpientes

Capítulo 10: Sorprendiendo a las serpientes

Los chicos saltaron sin cuidado cayendo junto a mí sin notar mi nuevo cuerpo, las serpientes se encontraban junto a Draco mas este parecía más entretenido en mirarme, le sonreí indicando que traiga a sus amigos

\- ¿para qué nos llamas? – inquirieron los gemelos

\- vamos a crear una corte sin secretos así que les contare unos cuantos secretos, para eso los trajimos aquí a todos – empiezo a decir evitando que me vean - ¿quieren escuchar? – pregunto sonriendo

\- queremos – responden mis hermanos, miro a las serpientes que miran al rubio con duda

\- respondan por ustedes mismos – les pide con tono tranquilo sumergiéndose en el agua saliendo con el rostro relajado

\- queremos – repiten sonriendo acercándose

\- bien lo primero que deben saber ustedes dos – empiezo señalando a las serpientes – mi nombre es Hermionie Jean Granger Castillo y soy una sirena – sigo sumergiéndome para mostrarles la cola volviendo a salir al sentir a alguien venir – silencio – ordeno con voz dura, mis hermanos entienden la señal y se ponen delante de mi tapándome de la vista, pongo atención viendo al profesor Snape detrás de Parkinson que se ve sonriente mirándonos

\- bien señorita Parkinson ¿para qué me trajo hasta aquí? – quiso saber sonriéndonos más fuimos los únicos que lo vimos porque la peli negra no lo miraba

\- quiero informar que estos chicos se encuentran metidos en el agua sin permiso faltando a las clases y tutorías que tenemos en Slytherin – explica con tranquilidad apuntándonos con el dedo – además no debería haber una chica entre tantos hombres, arruinaran nuestra reputación – alega como si supiera

\- Señorita Parkinson no sé si lo sabe pero ellos tienen autorización y además son los más inteligentes de la casa los cuales ganan el setenta y cinco por ciento de los puntos de los cuales usted pierde al menos veinte por semana por hablar en clase, ellos son la corte de las serpientes – presento con voz dura era obvio que la chica lo había molestado hasta el cansancio

\- concéntrate en lo que diré y repite después de mi – pide Sirene, asiento disimuladamente dándole el paso para empezar - Je t'accompagne et dans le calme je te permets de te détendre, dans un verre je te donne tout ce dont tu as besoin -

\- Je t'accompagne et dans le calme je te permets de te détendre, dans un verre je te donne tout ce dont tu as besoin – repito con un perfecto francés sintiendo un pequeño frasco crearse en mi mano a partir de algas y caracolas

\- para que lo sepas es una extraña poción de sirenas, lo que dijiste significa "Yo te acompaño y en calma te permito relajarte, en un trago te regalo todo lo que necesitas" – explico mi ancestro sacándome un suspiro, levanto la mano para ver el precioso frasco que está decorado con una serpiente de alga aunque parece una esmeralda, unas preciosas caracolas en un tono escuro y un tapón de moho que está atado una pequeña cadena de piedra – muévete yo me encargo de la ropa y las piernas – avisa, con cuidado me muevo entre los chicos dándoles una mirada tranquila hasta la orilla quedando a los pies de la peli negra

\- hola Parkinson ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto divertida usando la fuerza de mis brazos para salir del agua como una humana – hola padrino – susurro al llegar a su altura sacudiendo el collar en mi mano sin dejar que lo vea aun

\- hola niña ¿todo en orden? – su mirada tenia doble sentido lo que me hizo sonreír, asentí levantando el frasco que el miro con curiosidad – ¿qué es eso? – se interesa agarrando el frasco

\- Je t'accompagne et dans le calme je te permets de te détendre, dans un verre je te donne tout ce dont tu as besoin – digo por tercera vez creyendo que el profesor entendería

\- no comprendo muy bien el francés niña – me avisa levemente sonrojado

\- Yo te acompaño y en calma te permito relajarte, en un trago te regalo todo lo que necesitas – traduzco girando la cabeza para ver a los demás pero se ven contentos – te será muy útil – explico señalando con disimulo a la chica – yo me encargo si quieres – propongo viendo una sonrisa agradecida

\- gracias niña – dice bajando la cabeza

\- disfruta anda – replico burlona moviendo mi mano para enfatizar, en cuanto se encontró a varios metros gire a ver a la chica aparentemente petrificada - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto a los chicos que aparecieron una blodger para jugar con ella

\- molestaba – respondieron al unísono sin girar la mirada, sonreí al verlos jugar juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida

\- oye Co ven aquí – pido mirando a la chica que aunque petrificada su mirada me sigue con odio, sentí al rubio llegar dejando una de sus manos en mi cintura quedando detrás de mi

\- ¿Qué pasa Ni? – cuestiona interesado, su aliento me roza la mejilla el delicioso aroma a menta por su dentífrico, a la colonia que usa y su olor natural me invade relajándome por completo, me dejo llevar girando sobre mis talones enredando mis brazos en su cuello, pegando mis labios a los suyos sintiendo algo similar a una explosión la suavidad y dulzura me abruma cautivándome por completo, mi cuerpo se electrifica mandando una descarga desde mis labios hasta la punta de mis pies, Draco cierra sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza atrayéndome a su cuerpo, la sensación de protección me llena trayéndome felicidad total, similar a cantar con mi familia o nadar en las aguas profundas del lago negro siendo libre de todo lo que podría dañarme y estoy decidida a darle esa protección a mis hermanos y a esos nuevos amigos. El aire se hizo necesario obligándonos a separarnos, apoye mi frente en la suya sonriendo

\- ahora nada – digo recuperando el aliento encontrándome con sus ojos dilatados como mercurio liquido

\- eres buena – dice en voz baja – y eres mía – gruñe mordiéndome levemente el cuello, de repente me llegan los silbidos de los chicos al igual que los ruidos producidos por la chica

\- no nos molestes otra vez porque me veré obligada a mostrarte de lo que una Granger es capaz, porque si yo soy Hermionie Granger – bramo mirándola a los ojos que se abren como platos, la despetrifico en un movimiento, en cuanto sintió su cuerpo la chica salió corriendo aterrorizada

\- tu das miedo cuando te enojas – dice el rubio haciéndome reír

\- bienvenido a la vida con Hermionie Jean – comenta Harry apareciendo junto a nosotros – esta vez sí brillaste de peligrosa, hermanita – se burló molestándome, junto mis dientes gruñendo con fuerza el moreno salió corriendo sabiamente – corre por tu vida – grito aterrado

\- ¿eres así de mala? – me pregunta el chico a mi lado sin soltarme

\- soy la princesa de las serpientes – declaro con tono duro apretando mi varita en mi mano separándome de Draco sabiendo que puedo lastimarlo, camine hasta estar cerca del bosque escuchando a lo lejos a los gemelos

\- no la sigas – advierte Fred

\- ¿A dónde va? – pregunta Draco curioso seguro esta igual que todas las serpientes

\- a desahogarse – aclara George

\- y no es bueno acercarse cuando eso sucede no olvides que no conoces su poder – termina Harry, una vez que me siento segura de estar lo suficientemente lejos extendí mi brazo centrando todo mi odio, mis angustias, inseguridades y cualquier problema en esa actividad

\- bombarda – grite con todas mis fuerzas cerrando mis ojos, pude notar como la magia salía de mi cuerpo como una ola abrazadora destruyendo cinco metros a la redonda

\- tienes demasiada magia en tu sistema, demasiada para ser una criatura o una sangre pura – murmura Sirene – es algo raro ver a una bruja que es hibrida con criatura con esa cantidad de poder – intenta explicar más me dedico a respirar profundo, lo más que pueda para calmarme en cuanto lo logre levante la cabeza mirando al cielo

\- siempre tuve esta cantidad de poder, no la usaba o explotaba con mis nervios pero nadie me vio explotar solía concentrar mi atención en lo que encontrara, terminaron llamándome rata de biblioteca por eso pero no importa – digo mirando el desastre – me parece que me excedí un poco – levanto mis hombros con indiferencia girando sobre mis talones para sorprenderme de encontrar a toda la corte mirándome con la boca abierta – maldición – gruño apretando mi varita

\- ¿Hermionie? – inicia Harry revisando toda la destrucción

\- ¿estás bien? – inquieren los gemelos al unísono

\- estoy perfecta – afirmo sonriendo

\- tienes – empiezan las serpientes juntas

\- mucho poder si, y eso no es nada – termino por ellos con una mirada peligrosa, los sentí temblar a todos agrandando mi sonrisa – y si soy peligrosa yo no amenazo yo advierto solo una vez – aseguro relajandome

Pd: Capitulo dedicado a mi mama que seguro lee esto por primera vez, te amo y gracias por acompañarme en cada uno de mis locos proyectos sos la mejor madre que me pudo tocar, realmente no se que seria de mi sin ti... Te amo mama

Me despido y nuevamente gracias por leerme... Soy Luna


	11. Cap 11 Estrechando lazos

Capítulo 11: Estrechando lazos

Después de la tarde en el lago Parkinson nos ignora totalmente huyendo asustada cuando estamos cerca, los chicos me vigilan de cerca teniendo miedo de que estalle con mi magia otra vez, gracias a Sirene mi cuarto de princesa que tiene todo lo que podría necesitar, una biblioteca antigua completa, una bañera gigante donde puedo estirar mi cola, un lugar para entrenar con mi espada y para mi suerte los únicos que pueden entrar son los de mi corte y Draco, además de que entran si saben dónde está la puerta la cual se mueve igual que la sala de menesteres. Con Severus todo va muy bien y se lo ve más relajado toma vino cada noche con nosotros, hoy estamos a unos días del cumpleaños de Harry con lo cual me muevo de la cama del Dragón donde él se encuentra dormido en mis piernas aprovecho mientras le acaricio el pelo me encanta hacerlo por alguna razón

\- - ¿me dirás como hacer para traerlos de regreso? – le pregunto a Sirene para mi tranquilidad aprendí que puedo hablar con ella en mi mente sin tener que tener cuidado que me vean hablar supuestamente sola

\- - ya te dije como tienes que hacer un poco de sangre y alguien que lo recuerde y tienes ambos, ¿quieres hacerlo hoy? como ya los trajiste una vez puedes hacerlo – aclara tranquilamente

\- - genial quiero, dime como – pido tarareándole a Draco que se mueve encontrando una mejor posición para seguir durmiendo

\- - tienes que decir algo en latín dejando caer un poco de tu sangre en la tierra, no es muy difícil – termina sin mas

\- - ¿me dices que hay que decir? – pido usando mi varita para acomodar mis libros y pergaminos

\- - "Ut terra vestra tutela, ego quaeritur te ad mundum vivorum ad unum et potestas tua in vita nova quae semel est vera beatitudo et caritas furto sublatus" - dice en excelente latín – significa, "A tu protectora la tierra, le pido que te devuelva al mundo de los vivos para reunirte con tu familia y vivas una nueva oportunidad con amor y felicidad verdadera que una vez se te fue robada" – explica traduciendo sus palabras – deberías levantarlo llegaran tarde a clases – anuncia haciéndome voltear para ver el reloj marcaba las siete menos diez

\- - Dragón es hora de levantarse – digo en vos alta sin dejar de mimarlo

\- - no quiero, faltemos a clases – pide con la voz ronca algo baja por las sabanas

\- - bueno ¿Por qué no llamamos a la corte? – sugiero bajando los mimos a la espalda

\- - si, en cuanto no me mueva de aquí está bien – acepta acercándose todo lo posible a mi cuerpo enrollando sus manos en mi cintura

\- - Ryo – llamo sonriendo al ver aparecer al elfo con la ropa que le di la última vez en perfecto estado

\- - la ama llamo a Ryo, ¿Qué puede hacer Ryo para ayudar? – pregunta revotando ligeramente en su lugar de la emoción por ayudarme

\- - llama a toda la corte son Theo Nott, Blaise Zambini, Harry Potter y los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, tráelos aquí en piyama, si puedes traer algo de comer ya que creo que estaremos aquí todo el día – pido amablemente – aunque necesito una cama más grande donde podamos acostarnos todos juntos y estar cómodos – murmuro más para mi

\- - Ryo puede ayudar con la cama también, si la ama quiere Ryo se encarga – habla el elfo jugueteando con el collar

\- - claro que puedes ayudar – acepto viéndolo chasquear los dedos haciendo crecer la cama que seguro entraremos todos juntos – gracias –

\- - Ryo volverá con sus pedidos – dice segundos antes de desaparecer, me acosté mejor dejando a Draco sobre mi pecho cerrando mis ojos

\- - Jean – murmuraron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo que la cama se mueve

\- - Príncipes – dicen los chicos de Sly al unísono imitando la acción del lado de Draco que no se inmuto, imagino que todos se duermen ya que al escuchar el pop de Ryo nadie dice nada

\- - Deja todo en la mesita Ryo – pido en un murmullo dejándome llevar por Morfeo al escucharlo desaparecer

\- - hablen bajo no hay que despertarla – murmura alguien

\- - nunca la vi durmiendo, siempre se acuesta después de mí y se levanta antes – dice otra persona en voz baja – siempre sonríe trayéndome un vaso de una extraña bebida que levanta el ánimo y la energía, es algo bueno verla en paz al menos una vez –

\- - igual ella se encargó de nuestro desayuno y el del príncipe – habla otra persona de seguro señalando la comida que trajo Ryo – es realmente impresionante ver a Draco dormir tanto, no suele hacerlo nunca es tan puntual al levantarse apenas sale el sol – explica

\- - ¿si no quieren despertarnos porque no hablan más bajo chicos? – inquiero con la voz ronca abriendo mis ojos sintiéndolos brillar – pueden llevarme al agua, no me siento bien – pido estirando los brazos, siento a alguien levantarme con cuidado pero no puedo verlo

\- - soy Harry – dice el moreno en mi oído - ¿te suelto en el agua sin más? – me pregunta

\- - por favor – logro decir antes de caer en el agua que me transforma en sirena – gracias hermano – digo saliendo a la superficie mucho mejor

\- - ¿Qué paso? – se interesa agachándose junto a la piscina

\- - no pude respirar por un momento al entrar el agua estuve mejor – explico aunque realmente no sé por qué no pude respirar

\- - es porque besaste a Draco, al hacerlo si no lo repites te quedaras sin aire, fue tan leve porque lo estabas tocando pero de una u otra forma ahora están unidos, sin el mueres y para vivir tienes que tenerlo cerca – comenta Sirene con tono burlón en mi cabeza

\- - fabuloso – bufo mirando al rubio dormir sonriendo decido usar magia no verbal para atraerlo de la cama al agua – si no puedo estar sin ti, tendrás que estar en el agua conmigo murmuro dejándolo caer, sonriendo con malicia viendo chapotear todos lados

\- - ¿Quién fue? – pregunta encolerizado el rubio al salir a respirar

\- - yo ¿quieres decirme algo? – inquiero con tono misterioso – por cierto si quieren que no me entere que están sugiero que no digan palabra – comento saliendo del agua completamente seca con mi pijama, el cual es un lindo baby doll verde esmeralda hasta medio muslo, es opaco pero se puede notar mi figura con precisión

\- - emm – tartamudea sin dejar de mirarme atentamente sin salir del agua

\- - parece que el príncipe quedo mudo – se burla Blaise

\- - te sugiero que no lo molestes, por lo que se si te metes con la pareja de una sirena muchas cosas malas te pueden pasar – advierte Fred al mismo tiempo que muestro mis colmillos

\- - desayunemos – propongo sentándome frente a la mesita ratona donde Ryo dejo la comida – vamos dragón ¿un poco de te? – ofrezco sirviendo la taza, con tranquilidad desayunamos todos juntos con temas variados sin hablar de nada realmente

\- - oye Jean ¿Qué se siente ser una sirena? – inquiere George girando la cabeza a su hermano

\- - ¿se puede compartir la cola? – le pregunto a Sirene sonriéndole a los gemelos

\- - si pero es complicado pero se puede, se necesita un hechizo dura solo una hora – explica – tienes que decir "dall'acqua all'aria, dai piedi al pesce, ho intenzione di presentarvi ciò che proviene dal mare" mientras estas en el agua, quien quiera disfrutarlo debe estarlo también y para que sepas el hechizo significa "del agua al aire, de pies a pez, te voy a presentar lo que ser del mar es" – termina aclarando todo lo necesario

\- - claro al menos por una hora – digo levantándome

\- - como la poción multijugos – suelta Harry – yo quiero participar –

\- - entonces todos los que quieran vamos al agua – sonrió saltando levemente impulsándome lo suficiente para correr al agua escuchando las risas de mis compañeros - dall'acqua all'aria, dai piedi al pesce, ho intenzione di presentarvi ciò che proviene dal mare – repito sintiendo el agua temblar en menos de lo que cuento mentalmente hasta diez - ¿Cómo se sienten? – me intereso mirando a los demás pero se ven más entretenidos examinándose ellos mismos – oigan – llamo la atención

\- - ¿Qué paso? – gritan a la vez girando a verme, más prefiero sumergirme en el agua obligándolos a ellos a bajar

\- - pueden hablar si quieren – explico con tranquilidad llevando mis manos al collar

\- - esto es asombroso ¿hace cuánto puedes hacerlo? – inquiere Harry moviendo su aleta azul oscuro

\- - desde la noche de su cumpleaños, en el baño de perfectos – explica Draco junto a mí, su aleta de un raro mercurio brilla al moverse

\- - nuestra princesa realmente es especial – dicen a coro los gemelos Weasley, sus aletas naranjas imitan su pelo

\- - de eso no cabe duda – acepta Theodore desde lejos, el chico ya está disfrutando de ser un tritón con aleta en un hermoso color plata. nos dedicamos a nadar el resto de la mañana hasta que apareció Severus para avisarnos que ya era hora de comer, en la mesa se notaba que estábamos mucho más unidos que antes, todos sonreíamos con complicidad sabiendo que nadie podría compartir lo que nosotros

\- - vamos que tenemos cuidados de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid – habla Daphne apareciendo de la nada, sus ojos brillan emocionados – hoy veremos criaturas marinas – explica su emoción

\- impresionante – decimos a la vez sonriendo nos vamos a divertir muchísimo en clase

\- vamos a divertirnos mucho con los alumnos - me dijo Sirene con un tono que detonaba todo menos buenas intenciones y realmente estaba de acuerdo con ella

\- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - murmure llamando la atención de los gemelos que solo sonrieron cómplices


End file.
